Will you be mine?
by AnotherYourslf
Summary: This is my take on what should or could have happened after Sam helped save Jake from the Russians. I'm writing this as a one shot, but if I hear otherwise that people would like me to continue I will do so. Enjoy and keep in mind I'm fairly new to writing fanfic. I do not own the rights to these characters. Warning: SMUT and Jasam with some touches of Lusam.
1. Chapter 1

Jason stood outside of Elizabeth's home with his hands tucked in his pockets watching as his heart broke with the look of anger in Elizabeth's eyes when she headed inside to her family. Jason knew that he was the cause of all of his loss in his life and he couldn't find any reason to justify inflicting anymore pain on his son and his mother. Even though Jason wanted so badly to be with Elizabeth and Jake he knew that truth was that she could never truly accept him or assure her that they would be safe in his life.

Watching her trail to the door Jason's heart cried as the door shutting symbolized to him what his mind had known all along he and Elizabeth and their son would never be a family. Just then a light warmed his ears glancing up to hear Sam ask "Hey, are you ok?" Sam stood there in a crushing blow seeing Jason's desire to be with Elizabeth and their son and Elizabeth turning her back to him again. Sam wasn't quite sure why this would still affect her in such a sad way, but they had just experienced a life-saving action filled evening and maybe the lack of adrenaline was slowing her to an even level. Sam shook her head a bit and took a deep calming breath trying to keep her emotions at bay thinking "What the hell is wrong with me? Jason and I have been over for a long time and yeah I admitted to Maxie I enjoyed the heroics of Jason's rescue of her. If felt good to walk on the outside of the lines and Jason was just the person there that it just so happened with."

"Are you okay?" Sam's voice shook a bit and she paused to hear if he would open up to her the way they had so many times and what for so long felt so natural. She waited to see if there was still anger and betrayal laced in his eyes for her. She hoped that they were getting to a place of friendship, okay maybe that was asking too much but at least somewhere that wasn't hate. Sam missed confiding in Jason and how he would have this little smirk which he watched her ramble on about whatever theory or issue she had brewing in her mind. Sam tucked her hands in her pocket and took a few steps closer to Jason approaching him with the utmost caution.

Jason closed his eyes with a deep breath and heard her, the raven-haired woman that had breezed into his life and somehow made the deepest roots in his heart. When he heard, her ask him if he was okay it was like her words were washing over him with such love and comfort, but it trailed with fear. Something inside him with all they had been through and for made him feel secure in sharing with her in that moment. It was if the smoke or clouds had parted in the fiery hell that was their previous love and the shine was coming through and things were starting to build once again. All that been broken and torn apart associated with their love was slowly being put back together. He saw Sam approach him and just as he wanted so badly to seek comfort in her arms Lucky came bounding out of the door and lunging at Sam.

Jason's heart sunk and he struggled to catch his breath watching Lucky embrace Sam, his Sam, was his Sam. Their bodies melded together and his arms snaked around her body as if claiming his mate. Jason's fists clenched and his jaw was grinding and he was stricken with a surge of rage at this other man possessing his other half. "What the hell am I thinking? Snap out of it Morgan why are you upset watching Sam hug Lucky? You know maybe I'm just being overprotective after all that we've been through recently and I just don't want to see her hurt. Well that's kind of laughable considering I'm the one that broke her, threatened her life and threw her into the arms of the man that stands there reveling in her body. Her body he thought as his pants tightened a bit at the thought of Sam's body and most recently seeing her in that tight low-cut gray tank top and sweats that rode just above her hips. Dripping wet her hair glistening and our eyes meeting in the moonlight. Jason thought of that night often because when Elizabeth knocked he realized he was lost in a moment with Sam and there was a pull between them that each longed. That night his emotions at an all-time feverish pitch he wanted to tear off that tank-top and throw her down in front of the fireplace where they had made love so many times, but this he would reclaim her in so many ways. Those thoughts scared him so much that when Elizabeth blasted in he was jolted to the reality and he had to drive some distance from Sam and he was with Elizabeth."

Jason drove his face away from watching them embrace anymore, but for a mere moment he thought he saw Sam flinch a bit at the initial embrace as though she would be betraying their love. No that wasn't the case he was imagining things and felt drawn to Sam because of hearing him with his son and realizing that if he had told her the truth about Jake's paternity they could have been a family. Sam was so easy and gentle with Jake and her nurturing nature made Jason love her even more. He would never forgive himself for pushing her away and hiding the things from her and the reality of her being with the man that was raising his child shattered Jason. Jason shifted a bit after hearing their words of concern for one another and then Lucky launched into his full blasted assaults of questions and accusations. It took all of Jason not to charge the whiney cop who should just be grateful he let him raise his son and wasn't about to beat the hell out of him for having his hands all over Sam. Jason tried to steady himself so as to not show how much it affected him to watch the two lovers reuniting. After answering the series of questions Sam and he seemed to be on the same page and oddly she was covering for him to her boyfriend. Well he tried to ignore the hint thinking Sam is loyal to a fault and she swore she would protect those boys and he knew that she would give her life for them.

In the end, Lucky kissed Sam on the head and asked him to get her home safely. Jason watched as Sam stood there stunned and hurt that her lover was casting her off for his family. Jason wanted to rush to her and reassure her that the cop was an ass and that he was so thankful and grateful for her help and for being in his life. Jason knew that if he reached for her he couldn't stop what might follow next. Instead he nodded for her to come with him in his SUV and they sat in the truck quiet most of the way with the occasional glance to one another as if they could cut the tension. Jason thought this was his chance to tell her how he was feeling and what he was feeling for her. Sam tried to gently move hip to stop the surging pain and Jason obviously noticed and asked her about it. She tried unsuccessfully to say that it wasn't hurting and that she had been through worse. As the words left her mouth the temperature in the SUV dropped and then she said "I could be dead." She knew the minute it happened and each of their minds flashed to that moment in her apartment when he threatened her life if she did anything to harm his precious Elizabeth or her boys. Chills went down each of their spines and Jason desperately wanted to try and heal this tremendous hurt that had cascaded through each of their hearts.

Jason's cold blue eyes met her dark brown orbs and he knew he needed to tell her what his heart was speaking. "Sam…I was wrong. I was so wrong for threatening you, please know that I would never be able to do it. I didn't know how to reach you and I needed you to understand that you had crossed a line with hiring actors to threaten Elizabeth and her boys. The thing is I crossed an even greater line by threatening you."

"Jason, wait you don't have to explain it's fine. I know what I did was inexcusable and that I killed any love that you shared for me in my own fits of rage. I felt so many things at that time and when I found out the truth about Jake something inside of me snapped. I could never give you what you so desperately wanted with Elizabeth. I could never truly be all that you needed or desired and that would slowly kill me watching you long to be with her and your son together. I hated how much I cared and felt about you and the life I thought we would build together because it all was crushed. I was scared because you were my constant and the one person in my life that I let in fully and I couldn't imagine my life without you. I was desperate and couldn't think of you being with her and I played on Elizabeth's fear of your life and work. I was so sick Jason and I'm not excusing all of my actions, but I want you to know that I loved you deeply and I can't tell you how much I regret everything I did." Sam tried to find his answer in the depths of his eyes and she saw a swirling and she wasn't sure how he would take hearing her heartfelt confession at such a time.

Just then the car jerked to a stop as Jason was pulling into Sam's apartment building driveway. Jason was grateful that they were at their destination, well he hoped they would end up somewhere else if he got his way. Jason turned his body fully to Sam gazing into the mocha warmth of her eyes and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out his finger, breathing heavy as his finger met that ever-straying hair that drifted to the front of her face so often. As Jason moved his finger slowly dipping the hair behind her ear watching his finger follow his path on her body. Both of them were practically panting as his lips parted. "Sam" his mouth whispered and her eyes fixated on his.

"I forgive you, but can you ever forgive me?" Jason's voice pleaded to her that her mind couldn't process what she had heard or felt for that matter having Jason touching her in the way that was theirs. Sam could feel a bolt to her core as his finger stroked her forehead and teased her ear. She struggled to find the words because at this moment she didn't care about words she wanted him in a carnal way and she was starving for more of him. Just then her pocket vibrated and she was broken from the trance she was raptured in with his touch. Sam took a slight breath and pulled herself back saying "Sorry, I have to get that." Sam sat flat in her seat and noticed it was Lucky. She bit her lip and said "It's Lucky, I'm sure he's making sure I got home safely." Sam knew what she was saying, but the reality was she didn't truly believe after he cast her so quickly away earlier to be with Elizabeth and the boys without hardly a concern of how she was doing.

"Hey Lucky I'm just getting to the building and about to go upstairs."

"Sam I'm so glad to hear you are okay, look I'm sorry that I was so abrupt earlier and left you so quickly to get back to the boys. Is there any way you would consider letting me come over to make sure you're safe myself?" Lucky knew that he was wrong in ignoring Sam earlier and he hadn't let it sit in that he almost lost her again and judging by the look in Jason's eyes gazing at Sam earlier he didn't trust the stone-cold enforcer around Sam.

"Uh umm Lucky you don't need to come check on me I'm going to go upstairs take a warm shower and go to bed." Sam bit her lip looking slightly to Jason as she saw out of the corner that he adjusted himself when she mentioned a warm shower.

Lucky ached to soak his body with hers again and he wasn't going to let her go nor be lost to the man who stole his wife and once knew the sweet heaven that was being one with Sam. "Sam, I'm coming over and I will be glad to help wash your back." Lucky's eyes lit up as he grabbed his keys and coat and headed out the door towards his car. He unlocked it and sat down and knew he heard her moan a little with the vision sinking into both of their minds.

Sam struggled to catch herself she was literally feeling her heart and core split in two with these two men who ruled her heart and at one point her body. Sam knew that she saw a glare of anger flash in Jason's eyes as he overheard the daring cop proposition the woman he loved for a shower. His eyes glanced away hoping she wouldn't see his anger and jealousy. A small part of Sam felt some satisfaction that it seemed both men were checking up on her. "You know that I can take care of myself." Sam was trying to neutralize the sexual overtone of the conversation and seemingly it might have worked.

Lucky knew that she was playing hard to get and he wasn't about to let Jason tuck her in. He knew what he was about to say would not be fair, but he was at war for Samantha McCall and he was going to do whatever necessary to keep her. "Yes Sam I'm perfectly aware of how well you take care of yourself, but you know how much you like the way I take care of you." Lucky grinned in his flirty tone knowing that she was thinking of him tasting her.

"I want to examine every part of you with my mouth." Lucky knew he had her panting at this point and he was throbbing to be inside and all over her.

Jason was seething at this point and there was no way he was going to allow the cop to have his family and the woman that he ached for right now. Jason clenched his fisted and his jaw shifted and he quickly flung open the door to his driver side SUV. Jason stalked around the vehicle and grabbed her door open as he found her eyes she saw the possession in his eyes. Jason put his hand out to help her out of the SUV. Sam was taken back with Jason's sudden impatient with her exit from the car. She twisted in her seat to put her legs out to step down and when suddenly as her hand met his knees were slowly opening her legs. Sam looked down to her legs to see and feel Jason standing directly in her path to get down and his knees were guiding her legs open. Sam lost all thought of the flirty detective still on the phone and finally found a flash of reality hearing him call out her name.

"Sam, Sam, Sam can you hear me? I'm coming over there I love you!" Lucky started the engine to his car and flew down the road he needed her and he could sense she was distracted by annoying blast from her past. Lucky kept focused that he was going to show Sam what she meant to him and prove to her that he was her present and will be her future.

Sam's eyes widened at the feeling between her legs and let out a soft moan. Jason's eyes were blazing with heat and she could feel it burning her from the inside out. Just as the moan left her lips Jason couldn't control himself he pushed himself forward making her legs straddle his waist partially. Jason was throbbing to reunite with her and let their love consume every fiber of their mind and body. His body slammed into her with need as his bulging manhood twitched to be freed. Sam instantly felt his erection pressing her core and she felt her legs quiver and her panties drenched and ready for him. Sam was completely engulfed in the moment of her body molding to Jason's and she heard the trailing of Lucky's voice as he hung-up.

Sam slowly dropped the phone from her ear fixated on the raging hot heat of passion pressed up against her and she wanted to sink into his body. Sam had no idea why or where this resurgence of lust between them came from, but it felt right until glanced to the back seat where she was seated earlier with little Jake, his son. All it took to snap her into reality was what she could never give him and she would not be able to satisfy his desire for a family. She couldn't allow herself to hope for a life with this man that wanted so much more than she could ever give and he deserved that and she wouldn't distract him from that life. Sam swiftly shifted back to put some distance between her and Jason and pushed the door open stepping out of the car. She struggled to keep her mind on target as more of her body felt his throbbing manhood.

Jason knew he saw that mirrored desire in her eyes and he set on course to explore every part of her smooth beautifully curved body. He felt he legs quiver around him as he throbbed next to her core and he didn't know how he was stopping himself from taking her right there. Jason didn't care that she was with the detective and the fact that the chump barely acknowledged her grief earlier further urged Jason to take place back where he naturally belonged…with her.

As Jason pressed closer to Sam he could see her grip on her phone flattering and if he wasn't mistaken he could feel her dripping core pressed up against his jeans. He wanted to drink from her heavenly juices that were uniquely Sam. He never had such a sense of need and completion as he did with Sam. When they joined, it was as though they became one body anticipating one another's next move or motion, they were in sync heart, mind, body and soul. Sam had a way of making him hunger and thirst for her body unlike anyone ever before. Only she was ever able to fully satisfy him or let him lose control fully. Jason watched her glance to the back seat and suddenly it was like a brick of ice kept their bodies apart. Jason had no idea what Sam just thought, but she was quickly shifting away and slipping away and he couldn't lose her again, not ever.

Jason reached out and grabbed Sam's arm to spin her towards him, she fixed her eyes unto his and waited with baited breath what next shattering word would make her cave into her primal need for him. "Sam" he spoke lovingly into her eyes and his other hand stroked her hair. Sam felt her body falter and her mind was following suit she wasn't sure how she could escape this grip he had on her heart and mind and if it wasn't for Jake she would leap into his arms, but he deserved to have two parents. Jake's name passing through her mind was all it took to help her regroup.

"Sam, I told you once that I had never loved anyone as much as I loved you and that I always would and I meant that Sam. I meant what I said then and right here and now. You are a part of me Sam and as much as I tried to go without you in my life I couldn't escape the emptiness I felt not having you with me. I know we've hurt each other deeply and there are things we both did that might never heal, but Sam I'm telling you right here and now that I'm not giving up this time." Jason was practically shaking as he spoke with such love and devotion he was afraid for something so important his heart. He had no idea how she would process what he said and judging by her open mouth and tear stained face he wasn't sure he was prepared for the hurt about to come.

"Jason, we've been through a lot recently together and it's natural for us to feel this pull to one another, but we both know that I'm not your first choice." She hated putting this emotional wound on him, but she was doing this for him and so that he could have a life full and complete with his family.

"Jason I appreciate all that you've done to help save my life and I hope you know that I would do it all again to make sure that Jake made it out safe and sound. No matter what ever happened between us I always wanted you to be a part of your son's life." Sam took her right hand gently to stroke his face and look into his eyes she had to do it for him and his happiness.

"Thanks for the ride, I'm glad you and your family are all safe." It tore Sam open to think of being without his touch or to never feel his body pressed against hers in a heated moment. Jason was a bit dumbfounded with Sam and confused because it sounded like she didn't think he wanted a future with him. He had to fix this and make her understand that she was what he wanted 3 years ago and today he wanted and for the rest of his life. Jason felt Sam pull back and head for the opening of her building. She was slipping away literally through his fingers and he bolted after her.

Sam was trying desperately to hold back the unshed tears glistening in her eyes as she was moving towards the entrance to her apartment building. She had to get away from him or she wouldn't be able to hold him off much longer or herself for that matter. Sam was fighting everything right now her mind, body, soul and the biggest challenge stood a solid 6 ft. tall become of passion. As she reached out for the handle on the door his hand grabbed hers pulling her body back to him. Sam felt her body yank towards the blazing hard body she was trying so hard exit from. Their eyes met and just Jason's mouth was parting they were interrupted by a husky voice capturing her body against the glass. "Ummm there you are, I'm glad I caught you." Lucky's voice was intoxicating her Sam was overthrown by the swirling sensations.

Jason dropped his hand from Sam sinking into his body as the cop claimed his mate. Lucky snuggled his mouth into her neck gently kissing that spot that they both knew made her eyes roll to the back of her head. Jason was flaming with jealousy and ownership watching another man enjoy the terrain of her luscious body. Jason thought quickly how he could use this to his advantage or at least try and splash some cold water on this show against the door.

"Hey Lucky, how are the boys? I'm surprised you left them after they both had been through so much. As you can see Sam made it home safe and sound so it really wasn't necessary to come check up on her." Jason smirked a bit trying to bait the detective to see if he would feel a twinge of guilt about leaving the boys to check on Sam. He knew it wasn't right considering it was his life in the mob that brought the Russians to his door step and led to his son being kidnapped.

Lucky slowly let Sam down and she was relieved at the distraction because some part of her felt like she was betraying her heart by being so close with Lucky. Lucky glared at Jason sensing he was wanting to get rid of him to continue whatever was happening between them when he walked up. Lucky tried to keep his tone neutral because moments before he saw Jason grab her hand and their eyes meeting sent anger through his body. Lucky knew it was a war Jason Morgan wanted and it was for the most amazing women either man had ever had and in the biblical way. Lucky prayed that he bonds with Sam would win out and that he could give her the life she wanted and accepted her completely.

"The boys are good they are snuggled in watching a movie and I plan on going back to tuck them in for story time. First, I wanted to make sure the person that holds my heart so completely was safe and tucked in. So, I've got it from here Jason, thanks for giving Sam a ride and for helping to find Jake." Lucky was grateful for Jason's help, but he knew none of them would have been in this situation had it not been for his line of work. Lucky picked up Sam's hand and kissed her wrist slowly looking into her eyes. Sam was captured in that moment that Lucky wanted her in his life and so freely expressed how much she meant to him. She loved him there was no question, but did she love him more than Jason? She didn't need to answer that question because there was no future with Jason at least where he would be completely happy and fulfilled.

Sam leaned into Lucky and felt her heart crack seeing the despair in Jason's eyes he was withdrawn and sad. Sam never wanted to her him, but she wanted to be with someone that accepted her flaws and all and wanted her without question in his future. Lucky wanted Sam to be a part of his life and his son's and that was something Jason never considered or at least mentioned to her. "Thanks Jason again, have a good night, let me know how Elizabeth is doing I can't imagine how she is doing tonight." Sam and Lucky went inside and Jason watched as Lucky's hand drifted down her back grazing her plump round butt.

Jason sighed and considered if he was truly being fair to Sam by wanting her to be with him again, nothing had changed about what she sacrificed and lost because of him and he couldn't stand to hurt her any further. Jason sped off back to his Penthouse trying to run from the raging thoughts of Lucky having his hands and mouth and body for that matter all over the woman that held his heart so completely. Jason unlocked the door and threw his keys on the desk, locked up his gun and hung up his coat. His fingers trailed over the desk as he flew into a rage that he had kept under wraps. Jason threw everything on the desk off and found an empty glass from the kitchen and flung it across the room. Then his eyes found the third drawer down and he knew what he wanted…her. He opened it and found her smiling beaming up at him and he saw his arms draped around her. He pulled the picture out and clung to it as if it was his last breath.

Jason had tears welling in his eyes and he longed for her touch and to see love in her eyes and the fire in her touch. Jason threw himself on the couch and clenched the picture wishing it was bringing her back to him because he couldn't think of his life without her. Before letting the tears slide down his face Jason needed something to numb it, he wishes it would close off his heart too at least until she was back in his arms. Jason grabbed the unopened bottle of tequila and fell to the floor. Jason lost track of how much he drank and found his hand resting on his chest gripping the picture of the two of them what seemed like a lifetime away. Jason started to drift to sleep and since the nightmare of the Russians and Jerry Jaxx Jason would let his fantasy come to life in his dreams.

 _Dream_

 _Jason was staring her down with his hand gripping hers he wasn't going to give her up and he certainly wasn't going to let her have that detective scrubbing her back. As Sam spun to him he saw that spark of electricity streak across her eyes and surge through his body and just then he knew she was swept up in the intoxicating reconnection. Sam took a heavy breath, but before she could speak Jason's lips were crashing into hers. His tongue stroked the entrance of her lips praying for permission to rejoin what was his. After a few strokes of his tongue Sam surrendered to his pleas and opened her mouth and their tongues mated sliding and teasing one another. Sam missed kissing him it was unlike any experience she had well at least that is what Jason hoped. Sam moaned lightly with each kiss and Jason pulled away just enough to lick and suck on her bottom lip. That bottom lip that he watched her work while she was on the phone earlier. Jason yearned to give every part of her body his undivided attention._

 _Jason was pushing Sam harder against the door the deeper they kissed and she felt the waves of heat burning their skin. Jason was on fire and he needed her completely and he didn't care where it was there was no more denying what they both wanted so badly to merge with one another. Jason picked up her right leg to grind his erection into her further and she let out a soft and demanding moan._

" _Jason, I crave you and must feel you deep inside me. Show me what you want and what you can give me." Jason's entire body convulsed hearing the luscious words luring him in deeper to his desire to claim her._

" _Sam, I want every part of you to feel me and know how perfectly we fit one another." Jason lost all control and ripped her pants open and forced them down and his fingers teased her inner thighs. Jason could feel the heat pulsing from her core and he knew exactly how to send her over the edge. His body slid down hers and he landed on his knees with his face in the prime location to taste and smell her. Jason's lips and tongue played along her inner thighs and he loved hearing Sam moan as she tilted her head back. Sam knew what Jason could do to her and for her and she wanted it all. Sam gripped her fingers into his spikey hair and begged "Please…please Jason I need it."_

 _Jason tilted his head to look up at her as he had devilish smile grace his face and his fingers taunted just around her slits. "Tell me what you need Sam." Jason asked as she thrusted forward wanting him to feel his effect on her body. Jason could feel how wet she was and he loved it._

" _Jason I need you inside of me, I want you to taste me and make me yours," Sam didn't care about anything more than reclaiming their rightful place in each other lives with their bodies colliding. Sam moaned and shoved herself forward when his fingers lingered around her slits._

 _Jason knew every part of her body and right now he wanted her to know the kind of pleasure only he could give her. Jason rubbed the tip of his nose up and down her slit feeling her push her body closer. "God Sam I love the way you smell like a field of wild flowers." Jason never knew the smell and taste of woman could be so alluring and desirable until Samantha McCall came, pun intended, into his life. He wanted more and pulled her black lace panties down to see her glistening core. He loved how wet she could be and how his cock's true home was deep inside her. Jason took her right leg over his shoulder and spread her wide for his mouth to finally taste her sweetness. Jerry Jaxx had one thing right Sam was indeed sweet and he would be the only one to eat from her release. Jason took the tip of his tongue and glided down each side and then slowly licked and flicked insider of her paying special attention to her clit that he eyed with desire. He sucked it in gently and flicked it with his tongue and she bucked at his face grabbing his hair tighter in her hands. Sam was falling over what he could do with his mouth and he was just getting started._

 _Sam lunged her hips to his face and Jason knew it was time to feel her first with his fingers. His long slender fingers that could hit Sam's g-spot without question. Jason dove two fingers in probing at first and then slamming into her curving the tips to push deep inside her while his mouth still claimed her clit. Jason felt her clench around his finger and felt a rush of her release wash over his fingers. Sam shuttered back and watched as Jason took his fingers out gently and licked them with tongue. Sam couldn't help herself she grabbed Jason's fingers and began cleaning them with her mouth. Sam enjoyed tasting herself and knew Jason was one of the only people that could give her this kind of release. Jason watched intently as Sam cleaned her fingers and he couldn't hold back any longer._

 _Jason stood quickly hooking both of Sam's legs around his waist and leaned into her neck kissing the spot that he knew drove her wild. "Sam, how much can you take?" Jason wanted to hear her declare his claim of her._

 _Sam shook looking deep into his eyes as his breath hit her skin "I want all of it Jason, with you and only you. I belong to you."_

 _That was all Jason needed to send him over the edge, he quickly undid he zipper and shoved down his pants and boxers. He pushed Sam above him and she took over sinking down onto his raging hard erection. They both moaned as he eased his way into her, she was stretching and taking in every inch of him and they both exhaled as they were finally home. Sam lifted herself up and down to meet with his thrusts feeling her body slap against his was like a lullaby to them both._

 _Jason pressed down on her shoulders to send her deeper onto his throbbing member and they were pounding so hard against the glass door Jason thought it would come off the hinges. Jason plunged into her deeper and faster and Sam was bouncing on him to milk every part of him as she squeezed with each thrust. Suddenly Jason felt her legs quiver again and she was milking his member from inside and he knew she was going to climax. Jason loved pleasuring Sam and wanted this time to be together. Jason caught the stride and yanked on her shoulders with two more thrusts they both collided with each release. Jason exploded his seed deep inside Sam feeling every drop drain from him._

 _Slumped against the glass door their bodies laid intertwined not caring that anyone could see them or have watched them. They slid to the ground with Sam still straddling him and they both giggled a bit. Finally noticing their surroundings Jason lifted them both up appreciating how tiny Sam was given he was physically spent, but a part of him was not done. Sam grabbed her panties and pant up and took his hand and winked "I'll wash your back if you wash mine."_

A loud thumping was coming from the front door as Jason squinted his eyes open. Whoever it was someone better be dead because Jason wanted back into his dream. Jason clumsily stood up finally feeling the results of the tequila when he made it to the door he jolted it open ready to punish the person on the other side. When his eyes cleared, it was her Samantha McCall was his past, his dream and his future.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awake

Chapter 2 – Awake

Jason's eyes went wide with the vision of beauty invading his dreams and thoughts and here she stood in front of him trying to catch her breathe. Jason was so startled by her appearance it took him a moment to formulate a greeting. Sam stood at their door, no she had to correct herself what they shared was in the past and what and who resides in the Penthouse was Jason's. Sam so lost and yet suffocated at the same time with her mind and heart in war over who should be worthy of her love. Sam anxiously awaited some greeting or words from him and while she waited she scanned the room noticing things a mess. Not the kind of mess that Jason Morgan would live in, that she knew still he was meticulous with his living space. Sam thinking back when they were roommates and she would leave a trail of her wreckage in the Penthouse and she swore she could hear him grumbling about how unkempt things were and the truth was Jason would relish in the thought of her scent and her body consuming every room. Jason would never admit it, but he was falling for Samantha McCall and he couldn't imagine his life without her rambling and loyalty and the ability to put him at ease.

Sam saw a sense of urgency in Jason's eyes as they made contact and she knew that he needed something immediately and she had a feeling, to her core, that it involved her. Sam's mind began to drift to the electricity that seemed to cascade between them recently and it was her job to use extreme caution and not directly touch the surge. Sam noticed the mess and thought to take an offensive approach and pointed past him asking "Jason, what's going on are you okay?"

Jason followed her into the Penthouse as he watched her trying to avoid close proximity with him and if this was how she was going to play he would teach her good he was with her. Sam's back was to him as she surveyed the broken furniture and disarray when she felt a beam of heat hit her entire back from her feet to her head. She could feel his eyes on her memorizing every part of her and could feel his breathing become accelerated. Sam turned quickly locking eyes with the blue orbs of the man that could build her up and break her down. She took a few steps back watching her path so she didn't stumble when she caught his eyes once again she tripped over a lamp base her body falling backwards and Jason without hesitation threw his arms around her and her body embraced his. Jason and Sam were locked in that moment and neither one of them needed words as their eyes were already making love to the other. Sam wanted to run and get as far away from his and she could because being like this with him would kill her not to be with him knowing any life they might wish for together would always lack a child.

"Jake" Sam blinked her eyes trying to remind herself the whole reason she came to see Jason to tell him that Lucky got a call from Elizabeth and Jake wouldn't stop coughing.

Jason brought the two of them standing straight again and took a step back concerned with her mention of his son. "What about Jake, Sam?" Jason could see she was distracted, he distracted her she had come here about his son not for him of course she was with Lucky and he could give her the life she deserved free of any more of his pain.

"I uh wanted to come tell you that Lucky got a call from Elizabeth earlier and apparently, Jake started to develop a cough that wasn't subsiding and she wanted to take him in. My phone wasn't working and I didn't want to make Lucky wait to get to the boys so I thought you should know." Sam was only partially lying in that it was the only reason she brought such sensitive information to him in person. In truth Sam's land line was fully functional and maybe after all they had been through she needed the comfort and safety of him even more so when Lucky bolted out the door. Sam couldn't understand how she could be in love with two men at the same time and feel such different parts of her come alive with each.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed and he knew that he needed to get to his son and he hoped that Sam might be with him tonight and his future…family. "Thanks for telling me Sam and coming all the way over here to do it." Jason took her hand and rubbed the inside of her wrist with the pad of his thumb pleading in her eyes to be with him. He hoped that regardless of how far apart they where she could find her way back home.

"It sounds important if Elizabeth thought he should go in, being a nurse she can easily gauge the importance of being seen by a doctor." Jason shrunk a bit after the words came out thinking that Sam might not have understood his reasoning. Jason thought of Elizabeth and his son and ached for that family and wondered if him not fighting to make sure his son was okay might have caused the current situation. Jason fought himself how much of a part of Jake's life should or better yet could he be? Jason knew that white-picketed fence dream alluded him, but that didn't mean he would be without a wife and mother to his son. "Wife" Jason thought to himself and a memory of Sam in a long white dress in a church flashed before him. He was so close that day to having her as his wife and had no idea how much this woman would change his heart and his life. Jason still held her hand and motioned towards the door.

"Sam, I need to make sure Jake is okay" he hoped she would come with him and stand beside him as she had so many times.

Sam was a caught a bit off-guard that Jason was pulling her towards the door and then stopped to tell her he must be with Elizabeth and their son, well that's what she heard him say with her mind adding context that wasn't really part of his statement. Sam braced herself for the final assault when he would leave her for them again choosing his family dream over his baggage with her. Sam tried slipping back from him not able to take his touch while her heart shattered. Then she felt him grip her hand tighter which made her eyes beam to his and then "Will you come with me?" Jason needed her and now that he was _awake_ he wanted to make his dream come true with Sam.

Sam's breath caught and she could hardly speak, but she convinced herself he needed her support as a friend and she might be able to check on Elizabeth and keep Lucky distracted for him long enough to find out about his son. She was resigning herself to just another person twisting her life to help mob enforcer Jason Morgan. She shook her head and said "Yeah I mean uhh of course I want to be there I care about to many people involved in this to not be." Sam wanted to latch onto him and confess her undying love and support to him, but he was not hers and she was not his either and she needed a reality check on that fact and what better than a healthy dose of Elizabeth and Lucky.

Jason pulled Sam out the door locking behind them frantically pushing the elevator button, but secretly thanking the gods of machinery for giving him another moment with her skin touching his. They both jumped a bit at the ding and glanced at one another with a slight smile. Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket he was going to have Spinelli hack into the hospital records to see if there was any current status about his son before he got there. Jason knew that he was not on record as Jake's father and the information he would be given would only be from his parents of record – Lucky and Elizabeth.

"Spinelli, Spinelli" Jason shouted trying to get the computer nerd's full attention. "I need you to hack into the General Hospital main frame and find out if there is any current patient information on Jacob Martin Spencer." Jason gritted out the last name and could feel a shift from Sam with a tone of discomfort with the mention.

Sam feeling more odd in her closeness with Jason considering the topic of his phone call Sam pulled her hand away and ran it through her hair. She thought for a moment she heard Jason whimper when they lost touch. Her eyes met the floor and she was trying not to pry into his phone call and also ease the tension a bit.

"Stone Cold, is something gravely wrong with the little stone cold?" Spinelli knew Jake was really Jason's or at least that was what his master had shared with him as it was that information that tore apart so many lives. It was remarkable how one small being could unhinge so many adults. Spinelli's finger flew across the keyboard without haste knowing that his Master would only be calling upon him if it was not of urgent matter.

Jason sighed a bit with Spinelli's question and glanced to Sam he could sense the mention of his parental tie to Jake was unsettling to her and he hoped he wouldn't hurt her again so deeply. "Look Spinelli I'm not sure exactly what the issue was, but Elizabeth thought it warranted concern enough to bring him in. He experienced quite a bit of smoke inhalation at the explosion and it's difficult to say the effect of such exposure." Jason said it all trying to calm Spinelli, meanwhile the words cut him deeply remembering that he brought all of this around his son.

Sam heard her name again as if she was a paragon of virtue and saintliness. Sam, felt she could never measure up to that and it didn't seem to matter the lies or secrets she kept people always seemed to take her at her word and think the best of her. It drove Sam crazy she never felt the wrath of her choices. The elevator finally made it to the lobby and they both took off in a fast pace to Jason's SUV. Here they were again riding side by side to halves equal to one great love.

Jason and Sam seemed fairly quiet on the ride to the hospital with neither one of them wanting to delve into the depths of the enigma that was who and what they were to one another right now.

Riding in the elevation Sam glanced at Jason seeing the grief wash over him and she knew he was probably blaming himself for this. "Jason this isn't your fault and that little boy of yours is a fighter just like his parents and I knew he will be okay."

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat mentioning the bond Elizabeth and Jason shared with Jake and her breath hitched that she couldn't give that to him. The doors opened slowly and it seemed without fully leaving the doors Elizabeth launched herself at Jason. Sam was nearly knocked off balance with Elizabeth's urgency. Sam looked at them for a long moment realizing that this is something she felt as an outsider. Sam swung her head to meet Lucky's eyes and his outstretched arm took her into his arms fully.

There they stood the four people that were woven in one another's life by choice or not.

Elizabeth cried out "Jason, thank god you're here I just didn't know what to do he was coughing and nothing was helping. I thought something seemed a little off when the boys started watching the movie and I tried to ignore because I knew he had been through so much recently of course he's not going to be behaving normally." Jason found his arms slowly falling to his sides as he barely heard a word Elizabeth said because his focus right now was on ripping Lucky Spencer's arms off his body and claiming Sam right now.

Lucky took Sam into his arms as if he could breathe again with her in his arms and she made his heart beat faster and brought a kindred recognition every time they touched. Sam was so grateful for Lucky and she knew how much he appreciated her in his life and she did of him. Lucky put his face first in her air smelling her vanilla and jasmine scent wash over his body remembering his wet fingers massaging her scalp in the shower. "Sam I'm so glad you're here I don't think I could get through this without you." His declarations were pure, well mostly he knew Jason could hear him and he had no qualms with showing the big bad enforcer how open he would share his heart to Sam.

Lucky figured that he might give Jason an ear full and remind Sam of how well they work together while he had a temporary audience. His hand caressing her cheek making the way down her neck to her collarbone exposing that sweet spot both men hungered for on Sam. "Sam, I'm so sorry I had to leave, I know I missed a few spots." Lucky hoped he could finish the job later.

Sam stuttered a bit and finally said "Lucky I know what Jake means to you and if you play your cards right I might give you more reasons to clean-up." Sam adored how free Lucky was with his feelings and honestly she kind of liked the PDA that seemed to happen increasingly with Lucky. Sam couldn't help but to think about making her way to the shower and suddenly his voice pulsated behind her with a moist sponge connecting with her lower back asking "Can I help you Sam?"

 _Sam knew it wasn't entirely fair to Lucky to be intimate with him when just hours before the thought she might tear her clothes off for Jason. Sam was in an impossible situation being torn between her past and what could be her future. Sam's hand drifted back to grab the sponge as the turned slowly. Her hand glided by his engorged shaft feeling it twinge for her a seductive smile brought her eyes to his and she ran the sponge dripping own his body closing the gap between them. Sam could feel him throbbing near her when she said "Will you help me with some hard to reach spots?"_

 _Lucky saw the desire in her eyes and watched her bite back a part of her lower lip and he knew this woman captivated every part of him. Just then he took the sponge back dipping it down past her navel to her hot core the tips of his fingers teasing her lips. "I'll see if I can reach Sam." A moan escaped her lips and her body instantly responded with her muscles tensing. "How about right here?" Lucky could feel that her body was craving him just as much as he was craving her, but he wanted to hear and feel it._

 _Sam shivered at bit with Lucky's finger tips teasing her she labored to catch her breath because all of her blood flow had gone straight to her core. "Yes that is a really good spot to start" Sam's voice shook with pleasure._

 _Lucky pushed the cover of her mound back taking his thumb to rub circles around it and guided his fingers slowly penetrating her folds. Sam froze for a moment before he entered her with his fingers. Lucky watched her eyes roll and her back arch to him. He wanted to make sure she felt it all – with him._

 _Just as Lucky started to push in and out of her folds with his finger he was about to hook them to reach that secret sweet spot that made her gush with enjoyment. His fingers were about to stroke inside when they heard his phone ringing._

 _Sam was about to send her hand to stroke him in time with her and they were broken out of this cleanse to his phone. Sam's eyes met his and she knew it was probably important and took his hand that was about to bring her over the edge to her lips and lightly licked the tips tasting herself on him needing for them both to remember the effect they had on each other. She then took her other hand and slid down his stomach still keeping their eyes locked and she placed one hand around his shaft while the other laid on his waist. She licked the pre-cum off of his shaft as a promise to finish their cleanse later._

 _It took all of his control to not throw his hands through her hair and have her take his throbbing shaft deep into her mouth like she had so many times. Sam had a mouth and body for that matter that was sexual magic. She knew exactly how to send him over the edge in pleasure and judging by her responses both physical and vocally he was highly knowledgeable of her body as well. Lucky was caught in her seduction and wanted so badly to shut out the world and fall lost into her heavenly embrace._

 _Sam stood slowly and told him "Lucky you should really get that I'm sure they wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. But…we're not finished here."_

 _Lucky blinked and pulled her to him "Yes Sam you're right we are only getting started."_

 _Lucky grabbed the nearest towel and ran it over his legs and feet to not slip and fall on Sam's tiled bathroom floor. Truth be told he and Sam had found out the hard way that sometimes safety should come first when they decided to conserve water and not towel off well enough before engaging in another love making around mid thrust he slipped a bit wound up on his ass and her straddling him. Lucky for him she could take all of him tightly because somehow he managed to remain deep inside her upon landing._

 _Lucky snapped open the phone not bothering to look at the number "Spencer" Lucky greeted,_

" _Lucky, it's Elizabeth I know you said you would be back to tuck in the boys, but I think something is wrong with Jake he started coughing a few minutes after you left and it won't stop. I think he might need to be seen again with the all the smoke and elements who knows what kind of reaction he is having and I can't bare to lose our son." Elizabeth knew she was finally telling the truth she longed so for to be wrong. If she was being honest she couldn't stand that Jason didn't fight for her or their family and decided Sam needed to have her own personal escort home and to make matters even worse Lucky couldn't be bothered to wait a few hours before making sure the town tramp wasn't tucked into bed with Jason or anyone else for that matter._

" _Elizabeth slow down, is he experiencing any other symptoms other than the cough like a fever or nausea? It might just take a little bit for his lungs to clear, but the paramedics checked him out thoroughly and make not mention that we should be alert about any problems." Lucky sensed that Elizabeth wasn't saying something, but his guard was up and aware of what she was now capable of and conveniently it interrupted his reunion with Sam._

 _Elizabeth panicked trying to scramble to cover her weak story and she knew it was wrong to use their son to bring him back, but this was war and she knew what her biggest weapon was and if it meant finally having the family she always dreamed of then exaggerating her son's condition would ultimately help everyone. She knew that Lucky had went to check on Sam and she hadn't heard from Jason since Jake was returned. "His skin seems a little pale and he seems in pain because his eyes are watering from the cough. I just think it's better to be safe than sorry I'm taking him in and I'll see you soon." She knew if she ended the call it wouldn't give him more time to try and see through her story. She packed up the boys and headed to General Hospital hoping that if she knew Lucky was with Sam she would get word to Jason and then Sam would be forgotten._

A nurse approached Sam and Lucky and asked "Are you Sam McCall?"

Sam turned to the nurse and slowly said "Yes, why?"

The nurse handed an envelope to her addressed to Sam "A gentleman dropped this off for you because he heard you were on your way here."

Sam took the envelope leaving the safety of Lucky's arms and he froze cautious of this note. Lucky wanted to stop Sam from opening in case there was something dangerous linked to it. After all they had been through that day he didn't want her taking any chances. "Sam don't open that; someone examine it from the lab we don't know what could be in there and I'm not willing to take any chances with losing you."

Sam was at first angry that Lucky was instructing her on what she could or should be doing with this note, but then it dawned on her that perhaps it was better that it gets checked out first, but it sure was tempting. She balanced the envelope in her hand as they made their way to lounge hoping for good news about Jake.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ashes

Chapter 3 – Ashes

 _I want to thank you all for your reviews it means a great deal to hear your feedback especially considering this is my first time really trying to weave a storyline. I know I've drifted off the original path of the show and I will say there are more twists and turns ahead. It might take me a bit to fully reveal my plan and I hope you all will stay tuned. I originally started this as a one-shot, but I have to admit that I can't halt the ideas I have about what lays ahead for Lucky, Sam and Jason. I wanted to pay special attention to how much hurt and pain existed between these three and of course I wanted the true Elizabeth Webber to come out and show her true colors. Here is the next installment and as always please keep the reviews coming and let me know if I should continue on._

As Sam and clung to Lucky in the waiting room her eyes couldn't help, but drift to Elizabeth clinging to Jason as well. Normally you wouldn't see either of the two pair openly comforting one another, but this involved Jake a little boy that was full of so much love and yet yielded so much power to dictate the fate of these four adults.

Elizabeth sighed as she snuggled herself deeper into Jason's arms well as deep as she could, but there was something that had her feeling him withdrawn from her. Her eyes scanned the room trying to figure out what had Jason so distracted and of course it was HER. It was always HER, god she couldn't understand why every man within 10 feet of the petite brunette was enraptured with her. Yeah she was petite and beautiful in her own way, but she was a con artist and in her mind, she would never be anything more. Elizabeth tried to remind herself that she and Sam had reached some kind of understanding and peace in that cabin with the Russians surrounding them and she was eternally grateful that she helped save Jake, but she owed her for watching Jake be kidnapped and for hiring those thugs to threaten her and her boys. Elizabeth knew that Jason had threatened Sam to stay away from her and her boys and it made her heart soar how protective he was of her and her sons.

Elizabeth knew Sam was nothing more than leftovers first from Jaxx, then Sonny and now Jason and it bothered her that she would still be in her orbit with her involvement with Lucky, but she hadn't risked everything and used her son in vain. She wasn't going to let Jason go again not without a fight and she would do anything for her family. As she squeezed Jason's waist tightly it finally caught her attention that Sam was holding something in her hands. "Why was Sam holding an envelope at the hospital?" Elizabeth sat up slowly and asked across the way to Sam "What is that Sam?"

Sam sighed as she heard the voice that was like nails on a chalkboard so whiney and pouty, but there was no getting away from Elizabeth Webber unless she walked away from the two men she cared so deeply for and Sam wasn't packing anytime soon. She saw the need in Jason's eyes earlier and understood he needed to be there for his son and his son's mother and she had to accept they were a family, one that she would never truly be a part of. "I'm not sure actually that nurse over…" Sam's statement trailed as she looked around for the nurse that delivered the envelope nowhere to be found and if she thought about it she didn't recognize her before.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and tried to not put too much focus on where the nurse had gone and if there was something more to this unexpected delivery. "Well I guess she's with a patient or off duty, but this nurse asked if I was Sam McCall and then handed me this envelope." Sam looked over to Lucky as she knew he was on high alert and wasn't going to allow her to open it or expose her to any further danger if he had a choice.

Lucky chimed in "I told Sam that I wanted to have the lab analyze it with the odd timing and all that went down with the Russians and Jerry Jaxx lately I don't want to take any chance that would put Sam in further danger." Lucky took the envelope and stood up making his way to the reception desk. Sam watched as Lucky asked the nurse working a question which she nodded and handed him a plastic bag. Lucky placed the oddly weighted envelope in the bag, sealed it and found his spot next to Sam again.

"Once we get word on Jake I want to take this down to the station to get checked out and make sure you are safe and sound." Jason overheard Lucky's heartfelt words to Sam and his teeth gritted knowing he would have quite a fight on his hands, but this time he wasn't walking away from Sam if they didn't work out it wouldn't be from lack of him trying.

"I think that is a good idea Lucky, Sam has put her life on the line too much for everyone else it's about time she is put first. Sam, thank you for all that you did to help rescue Jake and for going under cover to try and bring down the counterfeit drugs. It took a lot of courage and strength to risk your life to help others." Jason could see her eyes soften and knew she was drawn in by his words, few as they might be and the power and love behind them moved her to her core.

Sam drew in a breath and squeezed Lucky's hand knowing that what she was about to say needed to be said and heard by all of them. "Jason, Elizabeth, Lucky I'm so sorry for all that I put you through and I hope one day you all can forgive me and know that I would do anything to change what happened, but we know that isn't possible. Today was about righting all the wrong and yet it doesn't fix it or make it go away I hope what I did to help Jake proves that I am dedicated to making things right."

Lucky took Sam swiftly into his arms and felt his heart brimming with love and Jason sunk into his seat wishing it was his arms wrapped around Sam. Elizabeth took this moment to stake her claim as her hand rested on Jason's chest just below her face. Tucked neatly into his body she spoke "Sam, we've all done things that we wish we could change or do differently and maybe today was an opportunity we all needed to wipe the slate clean and start new." Elizabeth hoped that they would buy into her tall tale knowing her true intention was to rid Jason of Sam and any possibility they might hold of hope of rekindling their love.

Just then Patrick approached the four sitting in the waiting room. Elizabeth sprung to her feet trying hard to sell her story. "Patrick, how is Jake? Will he be okay?"

Patrick took a deep breath and scratched his head a bit "Elizabeth, we've done several tests on his breathing and his coughing has subsided after we gave him some oxygen. I think the coughing was brought on by all the debris and smoke Jake was exposed to so I think it was a good choice to bring him in when you did."

Elizabeth tugged on Jason's hand and looked into his eyes and back to Patrick "Oh that is such good news I was so worried before. How long will he need to stay?" She hoped that there really wasn't anything major to be concerned with and that her exaggeration of Jake's symptoms hadn't really manifested into something to be worried about.

"I'd like to keep him overnight for observation and make sure he is getting plenty of fluids. There is something else I found a bit curious though." Patrick looked at his chart and wondered how he might approach the question without completely alarming his already frazzled friend.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she was shocked there was more to what Patrick was looking at concerning his breathing. Suddenly panic washed over her and she wondered if she had made this happen by using her son to try and keep Jason. "What is it Patrick?" Elizabeth's voice trembled a bit not knowing what might come next.

"Well I noticed something and it wasn't caught on the paramedic's records when Jake was originally brought in to be examined and I needed your permission to do further testing." Patrick knew he was being vague, but he had to handle this with the utmost caution as he knew they had all been through so much he didn't want to add anything unnecessary.

Elizabeth struggled to find the answer "Uh what did you find Patrick, oh god did they hurt my little boy?"

"Elizabeth please calm down, to start with I need to know if you had Jake given any shots recently, like the flu shot that might not be on record here at the hospital?" Patrick was trying to find an explanation as to why the little boy had a needle mark on his arm and hoped that it had nothing to do with his kidnapping.

"What? No I always have the boys get their shots done here so I can keep strict records for their daycare and schools. Patrick what are you not telling me?" Elizabeth was stricken by her worst fear that something had happened to her little boy and it was because of her involvement with Jason and his stupid mob life.

"Well it appears that there is a small needle mark on the inside of Jake's right arm. I didn't notice it at first with all the dust and dirt, but once we were cleaning him up a bit I saw it. Look I don't want to alarm you or make you think the worst I just think it would be a good idea to run some tests and try and eliminate any worries." Patrick knew that it was a stretch thinking that the tests on the young boy would keep them from their fear, but if there was something injected into him they needed to know soon to try and help him.

"Oh god, what did they do to my little boy?" Elizabeth crumbled to the floor with tears cascading down her cheek. Jason stumbled to his feet swirling with thoughts of his son and how his life kept hurting them both.

"Elizabeth I know this is a lot to take in, but I need your permission to run some tests to eliminate the possibility that Jake was injected with a foreign substance." Patrick was trying to appeal to Elizabeth's maternal side while using their professional rhetoric in his pitch. He could see she was distraught and understood what it was like to be scared at any harm that might have come to your child.

Lucky stepped towards Patrick and took the pen and steadily grabbed Sam to hold him up. "Patrick do what you think is best, please help our little boy."

"That's the plan, look these tests might take a few hours I might suggest that the four of you get some rest or food or both and I will let you know when we are done." Patrick turned away and let out a sigh knowing the struggle they all must be going through with so many questions.

Lucky straightened his back and looked at Sam knowing that waiting here would only make him more anxious. "Sam why don't we stop off at the PCPD and get this envelope checked out and grab a bite to eat to recharge our batteries?" Lucky felt the need for action or to feel he was helping and staying in those uncomfortable chairs listening to the clock tick would only drive him more crazy with concern.

Elizabeth was relieved to hear Lucky was taking Sam away giving her an opportunity to sink her claws deeper into Jason without her around to compete for his love. Jason's heart sank thinking of Sam walking away with Lucky, but he needed to be here for his son and his son's mother and he knew that Sam understood. Of course, she understood, but that didn't lessen the sadness that crept in her eyes with him not fighting to keep her here with him.

Lucky took Sam's hand and glanced back "We'll be back later, let us know if there is any change." Lucky hoped this distance would give him a chance to have Sam alone and cast off any hope the enforcer carried to recapture her heart. Lucky adored her and knew there was a bond they shared that Morgan could never really understand both growing up as children of con artists. Lucky walked on the side of the law right now, but he couldn't deny the kindred feeling he felt with Sam as they both craved the adventure of living outside of the lines. She was his perfect counterpoint as he didn't have to change who he was or what excited him and the fact that she would accept him fully made him love her even more. Sam was his partner and the woman that could handle herself in a bar fight and yet ignite his fire of passion and quench his hunger in the bedroom.

Lucky reached out his finger to push the elevator button taking that time to pull Sam's body to his feeling her heavy breasts flush against his thin shirt. He could feel her hardened nipples teasing him to take them into his mouth and massage them with his hand. His hand threaded lightly through her hair down her back to finally rest just above her plump bottom. He gazed down into her eyes and she was swept up in his touch and how freely he could show his love for her in public and it made her proud of their bond.

Jason couldn't stand watching their sickening display and knew he couldn't act on his original thought of rushing the cop and seizing Sam back into his arms. Instead Jason decided that he would test the waters with his own words which he knew he used sparingly, but it meant a great deal to Sam when he did. "Sam, please be careful." His words were few, but enough to bring her eyes to his and he felt rewarded with a small smile gracing her mouth.

Sam couldn't believe that Jason was watching her and not just that he was addressing her in front of saintly Elizabeth and her boyfriend. What had gotten into him? She didn't know, but she liked this sudden change in Jason's abilities to express his feelings through his words. "Always" was what she stated knowing that they would always be connected and maybe now they could finally start to find a place in each other's lives that wasn't consumed by hurt and pain.

Sam and Lucky stepped onto the elevator and made their way fairly quickly to the PCPD, Sam wasn't sure of how much time elapsed on their ride as it was mostly filled with silence. Sam was trying to process and comprehend what was happening and if she might be reading too much into her moments with Jason and yet she was oddly at rest with how Lucky was taking a solid place in her life. As the pair entered the station Lucky quickly approached the other officer and Sam watched him hand over the plastic bag filled with the unexplainable envelope. Lucky met Sam again and told her that they should have some answers soon.

Lucky and Sam exited the PCPD and knew that neither of them had eaten in quite a while so he decided to treat them both to some comfort food at Kelly's. Lucky knew that if he couldn't give himself fully to Sam while they waited he would do the next best thing and feed her appetite in one way hopefully soon to fill the other later when they were alone and once they had news of Jake.

Back at the hospital Jason and Elizabeth waited in the waiting room for Patrick to come back. Jason didn't know what he could do and was trying his best to not be reminded of the detective pulling his heart away. Jason was glancing around the hospital hoping he would see someone that might add as a buffer to him and Elizabeth because he could sense she was set on trying yet again to create this fantasy family of her, their son and him. Jason wanted a family that was true, but after hearing and watching Sam with his son it all became clear that she was the woman he wanted to share his life and son with. There would be no getting around dealing with Elizabeth and he still cared for her, but the love he shared for her was a mixture of friendship and appreciation of her as his son's mother. He was reminded of how much turmoil Sonny and Carly's boys endured trying to salvage a family. Jason couldn't fathom a life built on a lie or at least a family and marriage not based on full and true love.

At that moment Robin came to the desk with a few files and he decided that was his opportunity to give him and Elizabeth some space. "Robin, have you heard anything from Patrick about Jake?" Jason asked hoping it would give him some assurance and bid him some time away from being alone with Elizabeth.

Robin turned to Jason a bit startled and off guard that he was in the waiting room and he was asking about Elizabeth and Lucky's son. Robin shook her head no and focused her attention on the papers in front of her. She sensed his concern and knew her old friends must be sick with worry if their son was admitted. "I'm sorry Jason I haven't heard anything about the status of Jake, Elizabeth is there anything I can do?" Robin embraced Elizabeth one worried mother to another even though Robin was having trouble with post-partum depression and balancing her new job as a mother and a career. Robin always found a great admiration for Elizabeth's ability to raise her boys with or without a partner and work the delicate juggling act she wasn't sure she would be able to succeed at her own attempt.

The two friends hugged and Jason felt the relief already with Elizabeth's hands disengaged with his body. Jason realized that it wasn't his place to be asking about Jake because he had given up his place as his father, but he wanted to change that now especially if he could share the joy of parenthood with Sam. Jason thought about all the children he had lost and the missed opportunities and now he wasn't going to deny himself any longer.

As Sam and Lucky picked a table to sit at each one glanced around the room noticing it wasn't very busy and Lucky took that opportunity to pull his chair nice and close to Sam's. Lucky swiftly found himself behind Sam wanting to help her with her coat and take every opportunity he could to sneak a light caress and in this matter tenderly pulling her hair back from her neck and placing a smooth and sensual kiss on the nape of her neck. Sam's eyes fluttered closed and opened feeling the warmth of Lucky's kiss on her neck. She was truly torn and she knew that she had to be honest with both men. She didn't want to hurt anyone any more than necessary and Lucky had been a trite and true friend and lover. Sam knew it wasn't going to be easy for Lucky to hear of her residual feelings for Jason, but she wanted to be fair to him after all the crap Elizabeth put him through she was not going to soil their friendship and what could be their future by keeping something hidden.

Sam and Lucky sat at the table waiting for the waitress to take their order when he grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist looking longingly into her eyes. She could see he was secure in his love for her and this would prove to be more difficult than she could ever imagine. Sam took a deep breath in and just as she was about to speak she was handed a menu and asked about her order. Sam glared at the waitress in her unknowing ill timing, but it wasn't her fault it wasn't like she knew she was about to launch an emotional bomb on her boyfriend's plate and duck for cover. Sam and Lucky gripped their hands around the menus and Lucky peaked over his at her asking her what she felt like. What a question what she felt like, well at the moment almost ill because she didn't want to keep anything from the man that helped heal her broken heart and never wavered in his devotion to her.

Sam took a moment and replied "I'll have a double cheeseburger with curly fries and a chocolate shake please." Sam knew she probably wouldn't finish it all, but sitting down in a relaxed setting made her realize just how hungry she was at the time.

Lucky followed by "Make that a double." Lucky handed the waitress his menu and cast a smile grin to Sam. "Have I mentioned you have good taste?" Lucky couldn't help but lavish Sam with compliments because it was never more clear to him how much this raven-haired beauty meant to him and how good it felt to be with her. Things with Sam were comfortable and real and she always gave him a sense of truth between them.

Sam was caught off by Lucky's compliment and blushed a bit. "Well you know my never-ending appetite and how much I love food." Sam was trying to play with him lightly.

Lucky chuckled a bit recalling Sam's love and worship for her meals, for such a petite frame the woman could make a serious dent at the dinner table. He didn't mind in fact he quite enjoyed making meals for and with her even more so he enjoyed her as the main course. "I can't wait for you to taste what I have in store for you if you say yes and allow me the pleasure of your company and a romantic dinner soon." Lucky wanted to share his life and heart with Sam and if he had his way he would sweep her off her feet and take her to the bedroom and show her exactly what pleasure he could give her.

Sam stuttered "Um yeah that's sounds nice Lucky, I would really like that. Before we make any plans though there is something we need to talk about. I know a lot has happened lately and we really haven't had an opportunity to spend time with one another and talk." Sam was trying really hard to slowly rip off the band aid of the uncomfortable topic.

Before Sam could finish her thought, Lucky put a finger to her mouth. "Sam, I know we've all been through so much recently and it's made me realize, no it's made it abundantly clear how much you mean to me and it drove me crazy when Jerry kidnapped you and when you were fighting off the Russians. Sam you've put your life on the line for my boys and given me a chance to know the amazing woman you are and I can't imagine not having you in my life. I want to wake-up next to you every morning and drift to sleep every night with our bodies tangled with one another. Sam, I don't know when it happened, but I'm in love with you and I want to be with you in every way I can." Lucky knew he just laid his heart on the line, but she had to know the truth in his heart and he tried to brace himself if she didn't return his feelings.

Just as Sam was about to respond given this golden opportunity to truly reveal her feelings Lucky's phone rang. She sighed and knew this moment would be taken and yet again she would need to delay the serious talk they both deserved. Lucky reached for his phone "Sorry Sam this might be the station or news on Jake. Spencer" he answered and Lucky recognized his co-worker on the other line it was the PCPD calling with the lab results on the envelope. They told him that they didn't want to discuss it over the phone and that he and Sam would need to come back down to the station for more information. Lucky huffed at yet another trip to his work, but he hoped he and Sam could get to the bottom of this mysterious envelope.

"Sam that was the station they've finished analyzing the envelope and want us to come back to the station to discuss the results. Would you mind if we got our food to go? I know that it might take us a bit to go through the information and I want to get back to the hospital to see if there is any news on Jake as well." Lucky hoped she would understand and part of him was glad he shared what he did so that she could sit with his feelings and figure out how she felt and what she wanted.

Sam smiled slightly and told him "It's fine Lucky I want the answers just as much as you and I was hoping we would hear from the hospital or Jason and Elizabeth about how Jake was doing. Let's get our orders to go and we can get going." Sam made her way to the counter and asked the waitress to change their order to go and sat on the stool recalling how many times she sat in this spot pondering her life. Just then Lucky came up behind her snaking his arms around her waist and snuggling into her neck.

Lucky whispered "Don't think you're getting out of a romantic night with me McCall and we will continue this discussion later." Lucky could sense that Sam had something she was battling over in her mind and he wasn't sure how he would favor after all was said and done.

Lucky and Sam entered the PCPD again in hopes of finding the results they were waiting on. Just then Rodriguez approached Lucky and Sam "Hey I'm glad you guys were able to get here so quickly. Do you want to go into interrogation room 1 and discuss what the lab found on and in the envelope?" Motioning towards the room Lucky and Sam nodded following the other detective into the room anxious to hear the news.

Rodriguez shut the door behind them and asked Lucky and Sam to take a seat placing the envelope still in the plastic bag in the middle of the table. All eyes drifted to the object of curiosity and Lucky was the first to speak "So what did they find out about the envelope?"

Rodriguez didn't know how to explain that it seemed there were more questions than answers, but the one thing they could rule out right now is that there were no deadly substances incased in the envelope or what resided in it. "Well to start they traced all the contents of the envelope including the envelope itself and found no traces of anything dangerous or toxic."

Lucky was relieved to hear that Sam holding such a thing earlier was not going to put her in direct danger. "So is there anything else we should know about?" Lucky felt his partner was holding out on him and knew in his gut there was something more to this.

Rodriguez paused and looked at both Lucky and Sam and opened the plastic bag taking out the envelope, a letter and a small metal lighter. "Do any of these things mean anything to you Sam?" Sam was confused by the items and shook her head no. "Well these items were clearly for you and whoever sent it to you thought they might be of some importance to you." Rodriguez then picked up the envelope and walked over to Sam wanting to show her what was in the envelope to see if anything registered with her further.

Sam looked in the envelope and then back up at Rodriguez asking "Are those ashes?"

Rodriguez closed the envelope and said "Yeah and by the looks of it is from paper fibers. You might want to read the letter and see if it gives you any other clues that ties this all together."

Sam noticed the outside of the envelope was not addressed to her specifically, but when she leaned forward to open up the letter she had shivers run down her spine on the salutation.

 _Sweet Sam,_

 _If you are reading this letter you know by now I was not blown to bits in that boat explosion. After our time on the boat and Jasey-poo's daring rescue of you I couldn't help but wonder if I might have helped you two lovebirds find your way back to one another. You know the whole life in the balance bit and who truly owns your heart._

 _I digress, I know there are questions that you and the mob enforcer seek to answer regarding Michael's shooting and well for that bit of information you will have to wait a little longer, but being such a good sport in our game I wanted to help you on a different matter._

 _You see sweet Sam I've watched your strength and your loyalty to those you hold most dear and I have to hand it to you I'm quite impressed at the lengths you would go to protect them. I know your past of being a con artist and you did what you had to do to survive. I've watched you fight heroically I might add for others and what did that get you?_

 _You've lost quite a bit in your short time in Port Charles and one would think you would cut all ties and move on, but not you sweet Sam you will fight to the bitter end. Seeing a kindred spirit in you I leave you with this…_

 _If you sift through the painful ashes of your broken heart you will find the person that is truly responsible for your loss is not, you._

 _I bid you farewell for now sweet Sam and please give my regards to Jasey-poo._

 _Mr. Craig – Jerry Jaxx_

Sam read the letter aloud to both Lucky and Rodriguez and still couldn't understand why Jerry was leaving this for her and what the hell the ashes in the envelope along with the metal lighter had to do with her and her life. Sam set the letter down and asked "Were there any fingerprints on any of this?"

Rodriguez cringed a bit when Sam asked the question he knew was coming and he sat back down and looked between Lucky and Sam and answered "Actually, yes there was a set of prints on the lighter and I'm not sure how to tell either one of you this, but they were Elizabeth Webber's."


	4. Chapter 4 - Future

Chapter 4 – Future

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone and for taking the time to read this story. I want to give a little context after a few comments regarding Lucky's involvement with Sam. In my opinion Lucky still carries a tremendous guilt for casting Sam out into the night and leaving her at the hands of the TMK. Keeping with the original storyline he saved her at the bridge and Monica was responsible for the hit and run of am. I think Lucky has struggled with a deep inner battle between being a father to the boys the way he always wished he had and giving into his darker side of adventure and danger. I have a few options for the story in terms of the ultimate outcome and part of me is torn so I might not take it to the happily ever-after. Without further delay, here is chapter 4 and as always I will continue if I hear there is a need.

Sam and Lucky sat in the interrogation room of the PCPD utterly shocked and even more confused with Rodriguez's reveal that Elizabeth's prints were found on the metal lighter. Sam was the first to break the silence "Why would Elizabeth have a lighter and what would it have to do with me?" Sam sunk her head in her hands wishing this day would just end and she could rid her life of this insipid wretch – Elizabeth Webber.

Lucky strained to think of the correlation between Elizabeth and this lighter and how it all tied together to involve Sam. Lucky looked to Sam seeing her hunched over in the table obviously feeling defeated and exhausted. He wondered if there would truly be peace in their lives and how much further either of them could take with the secrets and lies. Lucky sighed and put an arm around Sam trying his best to comfort her wishing he had the answers and a solution, but all he could think about was that Elizabeth was keeping yet another secret. Lucky leaned into Sam and said softly "Sam, I don't know what all this means, but WE are going to figure it out together. Look Rodriguez if you find anything else on this stuff let us know, but right now we have to get back to the hospital and I need to get Sam home." Lucky stood up and put his hand out for Sam to take lifting her up.

Sam stood feeling yet another weight had been placed on her shoulders. How was she going to try and explain to Lucky that there were some residual feelings for Jason roaming around in her head and not come across as if she was trying to find an excuse to push him away. It was days like today that Sam had wished she had left after she found out about the paternity of Jake and never looked back. It seemed the more time she spent in Port Charles the more complicated her life became. She told herself time and time again that she finally had the family she wanted and regardless of the status of her love life she needed to be there for her sisters and her mom. Well considering all of the crap with Jerry Jaxx she was leaning her need more for her sisters.

Rodriguez led Lucky and Sam out of the interrogation room and said "I'm sorry I didn't have more information for you both, I'll be in touch if anything else comes up."

Lucky turned to Sam seeing how down she was "Sam" as he lifted her chin with his fingers to face his eyes "I know you must be feeling confused right now and so am I, but please believe me when I say that I'm going to do everything I can to protect you." Lucky took Sam into his arms for a deep hug and they both sighed knowing this was not the end to their night.

Lucky and Sam first stopped off at the daycare at the hospital to check on Cameron before making their way to the waiting room. Cameron bolted to Lucky when he saw him come through the door it made Sam see how much he meant to that little boy and made her ache to feel that bond and need from a child. Lucky told Cameron that they were going to check on Jake and would be back soon to go home. Just as they were turning away to leave Cameron screamed out in joy "Wait Sam!" the little boy barreled towards her catching her by the knees and squeezing and then thrusting his arms up for Sam to bend down. When she bent down he melted her heart with another strong hug and kiss on the cheek "Bye, Sam see you later alligator." Sam blinked back the tears that forming in her eyes and caught Lucky looking at her beaming with the biggest smile. Sam felt a deep ping in her heart and responded "After while crocodile – chomp!" At that moment Sam felt she too could have a family of her own, maybe not biological but what did that matter and she knew those two boys had creeped into her life and heart.

Sam and Lucky walked hand in hand quickly to the waiting area hoping they would see Elizabeth and Jason getting some answers to Jake's condition. As they approached Sam saw Robin hugging Elizabeth and her heart sank hoping this was not bad news. Sam had tried to reconcile all that transpired with getting Jake back from the Russians and was wondering if there was something she could have done differently as to not hurt this precious little boy again. Sam noticed that Jason was not physically shaken which gave her a bit of relief, but she was still concerned.

Just then Jason caught out of the corner of his eye the dark-haired beauty that owned his heart and dreams. Jason put out his arm to embrace her when he watched Sam pull in deeper to Lucky's arms which brought a wave of sadness and jealousy. Lucky and Sam looked to one another and silently decided now was not the time to confront Elizabeth and that Jake was the first priority and Sam let Lucky release from their embrace. Sam nudged him to go to the nurse's station and see if there was any news. As Lucky made his way to the nurse's station Sam came to stand between Robin and Elizabeth on one side and Jason on the other. Wow the stories all of us could tell of Jason Morgan. Sam instantly felt lesser than Elizabeth and Robin because one had been his first love and the other had given him the child she never could. Sam decided it would be better to ask her question to the one person least involved in this mess – Robin. "Robin has there been any news on Jake?"

Robin shook her head no at Sam and said "I was actually just telling Elizabeth and Jason I hadn't been given any new information on Jake. From the sounds of it you all have been out here awhile so I'm going to go see if I can find out anything. Stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can and hopefully with some news." They all watched as Robin walked away. The tension was deafening and it was as though all four of them were frozen in time.

Jason could see all of them were not really sure what to say to one another and only wanted to talk to Sam. Jason glanced to Sam finding her dark orbs filled with sadness and hurt or at least that's what it felt like around her. Jason knew now was not the time to proclaim his love to Sam, but he also knew she needed comfort. "I'm glad you made it back safe and sound" only referring to Sam.

Sam could feel herself being swept away by Jason's words and she needed to abort that mission quickly to avoid the least amount of collateral damage. "Yeah all in one piece and managed to get a comfort food meal in and avoid exploding ships, buildings and garbage cans" Sam chuckled a bit to try and ease the tension. Jason knew she was trying to avoid him or them specifically and it was cute to see her squirm a bit when she was nervous.

Jason was going to remind the cop that he too could take care of Sam and satisfy her needs. "Did you happen to get some curly fries and a chocolate milkshake from Kelly's?" Jason wanted to be subtle at first and then go in for the kill. "I know how much you loved those, they always seemed to hit just the right spot." Jason's eyebrow raised a bit on the ending.

Sam's mouth parted a bit and she was shocked that Jason was directly engaging her in front of his precious Elizabeth and her boyfriend and not just that he was flirting with her. I mean it's been awhile since either of them were like that, but she remembered Jason Morgan's sexual overtones and that was body shaking. "Yeah it was just what I needed" Sam said it hoping it wouldn't further Jason's mission of flirting.

"Are you sure you're full? I've seen you hungry and it is a power to be reckoned with." Jason was set on seeing how far Sam would let him go and if he had his way he would take her right now.

Sam's breath caught a bit hanging onto his every word. Before Sam could answer Patrick approached the four panting a bit out of breath. "Hey everyone I'm sorry this has taken so long we wanted to be as thorough as possible to rule out anything dangerous. With that being said we couldn't find any foreign objects in his system and the only thing that seemed a little low were his iron levels" Patrick hoped this news would free them from immediate worry.

Everyone sighed together relieved that Jake didn't have anything injected into him. Elizabeth immediately leapt to Patrick saying "That's great news Patrick, thank you so very much for doing all of this. Does this mean we can take him home?" Elizabeth knew if they went any further with the questions she might not want the answer.

Patrick looked at his patient file and shyly said "Liz, I know you want to get him home safely tucked in, but I'd really like to keep him over night just to make sure his cough has subsided." Patrick knew that he was pushing it with having Jake stay overnight, but there was something about all of this that wasn't adding up.

Lucky and Elizabeth both stepped forward asking in unison pleading for their son to come home. Patrick looked back and forth between the two parents that he knew had been through hell and back with their son and all they wanted was to have him home. His heart broke hearing their desperation to be with their son and Patrick couldn't deny them any longer. He took a deep breath and agreed that he could go home tonight.

Elizabeth and Lucky hugged deeply and it was then that Sam glanced over to Jason both feeling on the outside, yet it mirrored that they are left for one another. Sam couldn't stop herself from moving towards Jason and then putting her hand on his upper arm looking into his eyes "I'm really happy for you Jason, I hope you can finally be a part of your son's life." Sam felt Jason's arm snake around her side and pull her a little closer than what they were standing before.

Jason felt lost in his gaze with Sam guiding his hand to her face gently tracing her forehead to sweep a flock of hair that had fallen. "Sam, I'm happy and not just for Jake being okay and the possibility of me being in his life" he paused a bit trying to clear his throat. "Sam I want you to be a part of my life too."

Just then both Lucky and Elizabeth turned to see Jason and Sam in a very close conversation and both were boiling with anger. Elizabeth being the first to attack "Sam, get the hell away from him!"

Sam was stunned to hear Elizabeth shouting at her and she didn't know if she could restrain herself from assaulting her. Sam shoved Jason away knowing that she would be the one to get the verbal assault the most. "Look Elizabeth I don't know what you think you saw, but all that was going on was that I was telling Jason how happy I was for him and HIS son. You see I won't let you use his paternity against me anymore. If you want what is best for your son you would let his father be a part of his life and not just under a condition that he must be with you." Sam knew she had virtually opened up a huge can of worms.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth was not hearing her right "Did she just say I'm using my son as a bargaining chip to force Jason to be with me?" "If you don't recall when Jason found out I was pregnant he instantly proposed to me, even if it wasn't his and you were just a forgotten memory. Jason goes out of his way to be with me, even the night of your hit and run I was on my way to meet him because he couldn't wait to be with me. You see Sam well before you came blowing into town Jason and I were more than friends, we've always had a connection that neither one of us could deny. Unfortunately his loyalty and honor got the best of him and took our time away. The difference between you and I is that I wasn't an obligation, not some leftovers from his boss' selfishness. Jason will always try and protect Jake and I as you well know, right?"

Sam felt like she was punched in the stomach yet another time that Jason fought to be with Elizabeth, but not her and not their future. Sam looked to Jason and then Lucky hoping that one of them would say something anything. Lucky couldn't take it anymore and was done with being Elizabeth's puppet ready to take whatever she gave him that was remaining after her obsession with Jason. Lucky moved forward and placed an arm around Sam knowing that this was his time to take a stand and he was done being a whipping boy to Elizabeth. He had given everything to try and repair his marriage with her and somehow it just wasn't enough he wasn't about to lose Sam in the process. "Enough! Elizabeth, you are out of line. Sam has done everything short of dying to try and make things right for what she did and I'm not going to let you try and twist this around to blaming everything bad that happens being her fault." Lucky paused and looked down to Sam and back to Elizabeth and then to Jason "As for you, all you do is leave a path of destruction in your wake of everyone close to you. My best friend, your own sister, died at the hands of a mad man because of your lifestyle and choices. I've sucked up my pride and tried to be the best father I could be to not one, but two little boys that have no tie biologically to me, but mean the world to me. I stepped up and accepted the role happily putting aside my own happiness and chance for love to try and give them everything I didn't' because of a selfish father who was too stifled by family life to stick around. Jason now you want to play daddy and house with Elizabeth after the Russians are gone and even after hearing from Sasha herself that Jake was at risk because of your relationship with Elizabeth. You like to think you can protect people, but the reality is that everyone you love loses and ends up hurt one way or another." Lucky knew he was hitting way below the belt especially mentioning Emily and Jake, but he was done having his life dictated by whatever the almighty Jason Morgan decided with his life.

Jason's fists were clenched and his eyes were glaring at Lucky and yet inside his heart was breaking because Lucky was right to an extent everyone that he loved ended up tangled in his mob life and they either left broken-hearted or in a body bag and he couldn't bare anymore loss. Jason was exhausted with the night and all of the emotions that were hitting him at once he could barely stand and it took all of him to muster up the words. "Lucky you're right, people close to me have been hurt and many times because of my lifestyle. If I wanted to be honest with myself I didn't even recognize myself these past two years and unfortunately it has taken me losing almost everything and everyone to realize the devastation I've caused. I've said and done things that are unforgivable and I don't know how to repair that, but one thing I do know is that I'm sick of the lies and the secrets." Jason took a step towards Sam and looked into her eyes "I threatened your life and there is no going back from that, no amount apologies can take that away."

Sam had tears swelling in her eyes at Jason's public confession and she didn't know what to say or how to feel. Part of her felt relief that he felt remorse for those heart-breaking words and yet the other part was still so hurt and confused how this man who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with could threaten to kill her if she did anything further to hurt Elizabeth or her boys. Elizabeth lunged at Sam spatting at her "That's right Sam, he threatened to kill you in your very own apartment if you did ANYTHING to hurt me or my boys and judging by the look on your face right now you and I both know he would have done it. Jason, you don't have to pretend anymore or hide don't you see we can be together now. Sam can be with Lucky if that is the trash he chooses to keep and we can finally have the family we've always wanted and we can take that trip to Italy that we planned before this whole mess with the Russians happened. Don't we deserve to finally have a chance to see it through for at least our son?" Elizabeth grabbed Jason's arm looking up into his eyes pleading with her body and words hoping that his need for his son would overcome any lingering feelings that might have resurfaced for Sam. Jason pulled away from Elizabeth and she knew she had to act fast to cover "Sam, you know how long Jason has wanted to be a father and I know you love Lucky so can't we all just try and finally move on and be happy?" Yeah she was going to use the kid card and she could swear she saw Sam surrender and Jason sank into himself.

Jason turned away from the three of them trying to clear his mind and reconcile his feelings for his son, Elizabeth and most of all Sam. If he was true to his heart he would grab Sam into his arms and never let her go and demand joint custody of Jake, but it was his mind that was overpowering him right now. Lucky's words sinking in deeper and deeper until images of the carnage of his life flashed before him starting with Sam being strapped to a table at the hands of Manny and then holding her in his arms as she was shot and losing her ability to have children. Sam's words from that fateful day in her apartment echoing in his mind "Jason I gave up everything for you. I can't have kids because of you and you go have one with Elizabeth." A single tear fell down his face he had destroyed the one person he held most dear and if he could do that to her, he feared what would happen to his son. Sam had been shot at, stabbed, left for dead in the middle of the road and all because of his life. His own mother was responsible for her hit and run and yet Sam true to form never pressed charges and with grace forgave her and he still wasn't giving her the respect or the gratitude she deserved. He had practically given her orders to come to his office and drill her for answers and didn't even have the decency to thank her for not pressing charges. After everything he had put her through she still was loyal and cared and he had no idea why. The truth was when Jason saw her carrying Jake from the burning building it was then that he knew how loyal and fierce she was and he was so wrong for pushing her away, lying to her and taking her for granted. His heart and mind were at war with one another and he tried to figure out if giving into his heart and asking Sam for another chance would hurt her more or would he finally be placing her happiness first and give her up so that she could finally have a life and a family with Lucky.

While Jason's mind and heart were at war Lucky turned to Sam and lifted her chin up to see her eyes, it was then that he saw the pain and anguish and he recognized that look from the day he came to her apartment and she had been crying. "Sam, did he really threaten you?" Sam dropped her face in shame and shook her head yes. "Sam, why didn't you tell me? I knew something had hurt you deeply before I got there I had no idea that he had threatened you."

Sam felt like burying herself under a rock somewhere and never coming out she felt like all of her insecurities, faults and mistakes were out on public display and there was nowhere to hide. Sam couldn't defend Jason's threat or the way he treated her any longer and she mustered the last bit of courage to stand strong. "Tell me Elizabeth while you scurrying off to meet your lover-boy here in private, did it once cross your mind what danger you were putting your kids in by continuing your affair with Jason? I mean you like to remind me of how much danger I put Jake in and yet you forget conveniently that Jason's in the middle of a mob war with the Russians and it might not be the best time to be having sex." Sam knew she was fighting dirty, but she wasn't about to let this whore guilt her anymore.

"Sam you have no room to judge me after what you've done and mind you I appreciate you saving Jake, but I can't forget that you sat there and watched when Maureen took him. You made Lucky, Jason and I sick with worry about that little boy that is in there yes because there was a threat in Jason's life, but when isn't there one?" Elizabeth knew that she was dangerously close to accepting Jason and his lifestyle if she could have him. "Lucky, this doesn't change how much you mean to the boys and I want you to still be a part of their lives, but I think I now know I want to try to have a family with Jason."

Jason stood there dumbfounded because a part of him wanted that future and family, but the part that was wrong was he wanted Sam not Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5 - Taste

Chapter 5 – Taste

A/N Sorry about all the tweaking on the last chapter, but I felt like the dialog was lacking and I really wanted to unearth some of the yucky history that seems to be shoved under the rug with the writers back then. I personally loved when Jason and Sam reunited, but I hated the fact that they never addressed the past specifically Jason threatening Sam and how Elizabeth always used Jake as a pawn in her attempt to trap him. As for the four wheel of this dysfunctional pairing I thought the way Lucky treated Sam after the rescue and going forward was done really poorly. Keep in mind I'm both a Lusam and Jasam fan and I truly thought that Jasam reuniting would not have been what it was without Lusam showing Sam that she could be a priority and I thought it was crappy how Lucky fell under Elizabeth's clutches again on the roof during the poisonous gas crap and that got me thinking about a direction I might go just typing it so please keep the reviews coming and I might go as far as Mexico, but I'm not sure yet you tell me.

Jason took a deep breath and knew what he was going to say next would hurt her and he didn't know how he was going to live with that, but he felt it was the right thing to do at the time. "Elizabeth, you know that I care about you and that I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I will always cherish the life we created together and I will never regret Jake, but I do regret the hurt that it caused Lucky and Sam. Lucky, I know you and I have not always seen eye to eye on things and that it might seem like I'm ungrateful for your role in my son's life, but that's not true. You've stood strong and consistent in his life when I've waivered and all that you said is true you've been expected to just go along with all of this and not once until today have you complained. None of us planned any of this and it isn't ideal, but after everything that has happened I want to keep my son safe and that is why I want you and Elizabeth to continue raising Jake. This won't be easy, but nothing has made more sense to me than how much hurt I've caused all of you and I won't continue to do so." Jason knew this was his way of walking away from his heart with Sam and his family with Jake, but he had to protect them and the only way to do that now was to not be in their lives.

"Jason" Sam trailed as Jason went to walk away and he glanced at her. Jason had to let her go again and it killed him almost as much as the thought of her dying. He couldn't ask her to share a role in raising his son with another woman a constant reminder of what she couldn't. He had seen the anger and pain in her eyes too many times after Jake's paternity reveal and he couldn't think of any other way to spare her any further grief. What he didn't expect besides the pain and hurt was Sam's determination "Jason, you can't just walk away and push away everyone in hopes to keep them safe. You and your son deserve the opportunity to know one another and regardless of what has happened in the past you deserve to be happy too." Sam was pissed that Jason wasn't fighting for his son, his happiness and her.

"Sam, I appreciate you wanting me to be a part of my son's life, but I've already hurt too many people and although it rips my heart out to do this you have to trust me that I'm doing what I truly feel is best." Jason could see the hurt in her eyes, but she would be safe and that was what mattered the most.

Lucky could see that Sam was reaching for Jason and though he sensed this wasn't the best timing he knew that Jason was removing himself from the equation and he couldn't say that he wasn't happy about it. Lucky stepped behind Sam placing his hands on her shoulders slowly pulling her into him. "Sam" he said softly "it's been a long day and we've all been through a lot I think it's best that we all go home and get some rest. I need to be with Jake and Cameron tonight, but I'll call you in the morning and maybe we can set a time for that date we talked about." Lucky kissed her gently on the cheek and the top of the head turning her around to him looking into her eyes. "How about we get you home and tucked in too?"

Sam had a small grin appear on her face "You know Spencer I can take care of myself? Take Jake and Cameron home and get them settled in they are what matters most right now. Those boys have been through enough tonight and they need their lives to get back to as normal as possible and if that means more time with them that is completely justified. Now go get the boys and give them a kiss goodnight from me." Sam hugged Lucky and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Elizabeth was still stricken speechless that Jason was tossing them aside, but a part of her knew that it might be better this way if the truth ever came out. "Jason, I know there is no changing your mind when you set it to something, but I want you to know that I will always care about you and a part of me will always want you to be with us. Part of me will always hold out hope that we can be a family one day, but that has to be a choice made by both of his parents. Please try and be careful and I love you. Lucky, I'll meet you at the house to tuck the boys in."

Jason, Sam and Lucky watched Elizabeth as she made her way to the hospital daycare to pick-up Cameron first and then get Jake. Lucky spoke to the two of them "Jason, I know we all said a lot of things tonight that hurt, but I think it was needed for us all to put everything out there and finally give one another the chance to move on. I will try and be the best father I can be to your son and Cameron and if you change your mind and want a place in Jake's life I wouldn't deny you. You and Sam risked your lives tonight for him and for that I will forever be thankful, but I agree with your decision that to keep Jake safe it is best you step aside. I'm going to get the boys home and make sure Sam is safely in her apartment. Goodnight"

Jason nodded to Lucky and watched everything that brought his heart to beat be snatched away and it was all at his own doing. Sam's eyes only once drifted to Jason's because she didn't want to show him how much it pained her to see him giving up not only on her this time, but on his chance to be a father to his son. "Goodnight Jason, take care" was all Sam could muster while keeping her tears at bay. He'd made his choice and she wasn't going to beg him to fight for her or his son she just wanted to go home now and try to numb at all the pain that was swirling in her heart.

Lucky put his hand on Sam's shoulder guiding her away from Jason and towards the elevator. As they stood waiting for the doors to open they were side by side and Lucky tickled her fingers with his arising a small smile from her. Lucky had this unique way of being soft and playful with her and right now she really needed that and him.

Jason stood there watching as the elevator doors opened and Sam took Lucky's hand in hers and they were gone. He didn't know how long he stood there before a familiar voice called his name "Jason, Jason" Robin had hoped that Patrick had found them all and she was curious where Lucky and Elizabeth had gone off to. "Hey, did Patrick find Lucky and Elizabeth?" Robin could see the utter pain Jason was in and it didn't track with the information she had heard from the lead nurse on duty.

Jason blinked a bit and asked Robin what she said he was too fixated on the closed elevator doors to truly pay attention to what she was saying "What, what did you say?" Jason finally recognized that Robin was asking him something and he needed to snap out of it. "I mean yeah Patrick found Liz and Lucky and they are on their way home with the boys."

Robin smiled hearing this news, but was still confused as to why Jason was lost in thought in the middle of the hospital floor staring at the elevator. "Jason, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Robin had been so grateful for Jason's support through her questioning becoming a parent and marrying Patrick and she owed him her life because it was he who reminded her that she had a future.

Jason finally processed what Robin was saying and he didn't want to burden his friend any more than he had already. "I'm fine Robin thanks for asking I was just worried for Jake after everything he's been through recently. I really appreciate you trying to find out more for us as we waited." Jason hoped that would pacify Robin's questions, but if anything, it seemed to make her more engaged.

"Jason you're avoiding, I've known you long enough to see when you are covering up, trying not to feel." Robin could see and almost feel the pain rushing off of him as his eyes looked hurt and if she could listen and try to get him to open up she knew it would bring him some peace. "Obviously, there is a lot going on that I don't understand or know about, but I can see that you are breaking and everyone needs to lean on someone at some time can you lean on me?"

Jason felt his resolve faltering with Robin's probing and he was losing reasons of why not to confide in her. "Robin, I think I've come to understand why you decided to reveal Michael's paternity. I thought I was protecting Michael by saying he was mine because I was frightened of the dark path AJ was headed on at that time. Protect that is a joke, isn't it? I mean it is a ripple effect and the waves still keep crashing in on my life." Jason was surprised that he was being so free with Robin, but then again she always was someone he could talk to. "I'm sorry Robin I didn't mean to go on and on right then, thank you for letting me talk."

Robin saw the heaviness Jason was carrying and it was apparent that he was struggling with the past and how it was meeting with the present. "Jason, of course I'd let you talk. You know it happens so rarely I have to appreciate it when it happens." Robin was trying to bring some lightness to their talk sensing that Jason was about to retreat to within himself. "With all seriousness though I'm always here to listen and try not to give unsolicited advice, well as much."

Jason chuckled a bit as how Robin put him at ease and respected when he needed to come back to his normal place within himself. "Thanks Robin again and I'm really glad that we can be friends. Your friendship means a great deal to me." Jason hugged Robin and headed towards the elevator. He'd an exhausting day both emotionally and physically and at this point all he wanted to do was go home. Home – alone.

Jason made his way to the Penthouse wishing he could escape all of the feelings and images that ran through his head of the last 24 hours. He unlocked the door and turned on the light leaving his keys on the desk and his jacket on the chair. He glanced around the room wondering if he should try and clean-up what was left of his living room or just leave it for tomorrow. His pounded just looking at the bottle of tequila and he decided tomorrow will be just fine for cleaning up. Jason made his way to his bedroom wishing that he could call it theirs again. He stripped off his shirt and unbuckled his pants pushing them swiftly off of him and then removing his socks. He looked at the bathroom almost hearing the shower call his name. He turned on the shower to an almost scolding heat he wanted to feel something other than the ache he felt in his heart. He instantly submerged his body under the hot water. He put his hands out touching the glass walls and he flashed to last time it was her hands pressing against the clouded glass. Jason could see the water cascading down her luscious dark hair caressing her back and sliding off her perfectly tanned round bottom. He loved the way her body arched to let the water hit just the right spots. His eyes opened wide and he glanced around still feeling the water and now fully erect. He felt like she was right here with him and that might be where she will be for the rest of his life.

While Jason was deep in a moist fantasy of Sam she was ready to have, her own water works. Lucky had dropped Sam before going to tuck the boys in and deciding that he needed to be with Sam that it was important that all of his family feel comforted and safe. Lucky wanted to surprise her because he knew if he asked her she would try and make him go be at the house with the boys. He wanted to have some alone time with her and be there for her no matter what. Lucky got to her apartment holding a bouquet of flowers in front of his face and knocked on the door. After a few knocks he called for Sam to see if she was just being safe and not answering the door. After not getting a response of knocking and calling her name he broke in the door his mind racing to what might be wrong with Sam. Lucky flew in the door looking around to the dimly lit room and didn't see Sam. He started calling her name tracing around the room and then going to her bedroom and nothing and the bathroom and nothing and then he rounded to the patio. Bingo! There she was a beaming ray of beauty soaking in the Jacuzzi with earbuds in, her eyes closed and her back arched just enough that her nipples were exposed out of the water.

Lucky was instantly aroused and prayed that she would allow him to comfort in all sorts of ways and positions. He slowly took off his shoes, socks, pants and shirt keeping just his boxers on in case it was ill received she would see less of his enthusiasm. He took small steps just so that he could take her in a little more, he was lost in her glow and he longed to touch, taste and feel her again. As he was about to take a step up she finally opened her eyes in a frightening way at first and then once her eyes focused she was put at ease. As their eyes connected he had a smirk grin that always signaled play time. Sam saw his mouth and her core clenched at the thought of the games they would play. "Lucky, what are you doing here?" Sam was trying to maintain herself while inside she wanted to pull him to her and feel his love and their love together.

Lucky knew she was trying to mask his old playmate, but he could see her con a mile away that is why they fit so well together. "Right here I'm about to come into your Jacuzzi and as for what I'm doing I'm going to give my girlfriend some undivided comfort she so justly deserves." Lucky hoped that at the very least he could just be there for her, but judging by the look in her eye he knew where she wanted him to be. Lucky waited to evaluate Sam's response a bit cautious due to all they had been through recently. Lucky could sense something between Sam and Jason at the hospital, but she was with him right now and he was going to appreciate every moment he could get.

"Is that so?" Sam was awash with emotions hearing Lucky's concern and care for her. "Well what are you waiting for Spencer, get over here and get to comforting me?" Sam stood up waiting for their bodies to collide his body was like a rush of fire up her body. Sam placed her arms around his neck and his hands snaked around her waist as their lips met one another with a surge of passion. Lucky's hand traced up Sam's back, through her hair to the back of her head pulling her closer to him. Their tongues caressed one another almost teasing which was the beginning move in the game. Sam loved to crave and hunger for things whether they be food or sex. She had rarely met a partner that could tolerate her feisty temperament with little scaring and Lucky Spencer was one of those selective few. This other hand was ready for another round and this time his assault would be on her rock-hard nipples. Lucky knew her body almost as well as she did and how she moaned when he teased her nipples. He started barely grazing her nipples with his palm and then started circling them with just the smallest tip of his finger and when she let out her animal like moans he was ready and so was she.

"What do you want Sam?" he whispered softly breathing on her nipple. She arched her body into him seeking his luscious lips ready to moisten her. Sam bit her lower lip and looked down at him in the eyes. The next round was about to start and Sam was going all in "I think the question should be phrased who do I want and where?" She launched that gem of a vision into his eyes and they lit up.

"Alright Sam, who do I want and where?" He could hardly hold himself back from laughing, but that was something that was part of them was that they somehow could make humor sexy almost seductive. Lucky stood back up rubbing every inch of his body against her could and there were a few added for good measure. He looked deep into her eyes and waited for her move almost panting in anticipation.

Sam was locked in Lucky's gaze and suddenly put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to the bench in the Jacuzzi. After he was seated she straddled him slowly putting one leg up at a time, she was ready to go into overtime if she needed to, whatever it took she was going to win this game. Sam loved how free and real she and Lucky could be with one another and it was full of new adventures. "Listen detective Spencer I don't have to give you any names without my attorney present. Plus, I'm quite certain you haven't even read me my rights. "Sam enjoyed role-playing and unfortunately this scenario of her being interrogated was not out of the realm of possibility. One of her biggest fantasies was for her to handcuff him to the table and have her way with him.

Lucky jolted at his que and they were out of the gates going for this game no holding back. "Samantha McCall, you're under arrest" he locked her hands behind her back pushing his throbbing member into her stomach. He then instructed her to "Turn around face the other direction please. I'm going to need to search you Miss McCall and before doing so I need to ask if you have any weapons on you?" Lucky waited to hear her choke out "No Sir, Detective Spencer." Sam waited to feel his hot soft hands on her body. Lucky kneeled down moving his hands from her ankle, up her leg to just before her core. He felt her shiver as he got closer and then stopped knowing she wanted him to continue. "You're sure you don't have any weapons on you?"

"No Detective, not that I know of." Sam was thirsting for his touch. She could feel herself trying to lower her body to move his hands up closer.

"Well that's a pretty vague answer Miss McCall it has me considering a more thorough examination. Lucky teased around the stitching in her bikini bottoms making her pine for him even more as she swayed her body trying to inch him closer to her folds. Lucky finally gave into her motions and placed his fingertips up and down the outside of her bikini. She moaned his name "Lucky please" as she wanted nothing between their skin. "Are you hiding something Miss McCall?" Lucky knew she was on the verge and he hadn't even entered her yet.

Sam looked down watching his fingers work her folds she desperately wanted to grab his hand and shove it inside, not that it would be much effort considering the lack of material on her swimsuit. She felt like she was about to burst and knew he could send her over the edge over and over again. "Okay, yes I'm hiding something." Sam loved how they would draw out their play time together. "It's well hidden Detective, I'm not sure you can get to it." Sam knew exactly how much of him touched her and it was exceptional.

"Miss McCall I will go as deep as I need to go to touch it." Swiftly Lucky slid his two fingers into her wet opening knowing that she was moist with her juices not the Jacuzzi water. Sam's breath caught and she moaned and her body jerked with pleasure. He dove his fingers deeper inside and as he stretched farther he curved his fingers and rocked against her g-spot. Sam convulsed and felt her whole-body gush with warmth and pleasure as she gasped out. Lucky felt a rush of warm moisture surround his fingers and he needed to taste it, no strike that taste her freshly squeezed or massaged in this case juices. He turned her body and hooked her right leg on his shoulder as he lightly licked her opening with the tip of his tongue. He traced her folds lightly and then probed her slit up and down teasing her more.

Sam found it erotic how much Lucky loved how she tasted and his ability to please her orally for what seemed like hours. Sam wanted him to taste her and she was not below begging. "Detective Spencer please come in, would you like something to drink?" Sam could feel his tongue plunge into her folds going deep while his finger circled her mound. Sam was wrapped up in a sexual game with her lover and she enjoyed every part of it.

Lucky brought Sam over the edge again this time feeling her juices flow into his mouth, he enjoyed the taste of her and how he could bring her to that point over and over again. "Miss McCall I seemed to have found something and I'm going to need more. You know you will be in more trouble if you're holding out on me." Lucky licked his lips moaning at the pleasure he took with her taste. "I may need you to give me another sample in the future."

Sam was shuttering from the pleasure and she knew they were only done with the first game. Sam grabbed his face and brought it to hers and traced his lips with her tongue and said "I can see why you would want more." Nothing made Lucky's knees buckle quite like watching Sam taste herself and embrace the beauty of her own juices and well maybe his seed and who was he kidding she had a master degree in taking care of him orally it was a skill he would gladly let her demonstrate. After she traced his lips with a light layer of moisture she nibbled on his lower lip sucking it into her lips softly and then releasing it. Her eyes were locked on his caught up in this heated tango of their bodies.

Sam pulled away enough for him to watch a little smirk and a light twinkle in her eyes. As if sensing, what he was thinking about Sam kissed her way down his body with her eyes pointed up to his. She loved to watch his facial expressions in the heat of the moment. Sam stopped at his nipples and circled them with the tip of her tongue and then gently sucked and flicked each one. His nipples were one of his most sensitive parts and she knew exactly how to bring his body to climax. As her mouth was inches away from the tip of his throbbing member and she breathed "You might need a different tool to get more." Sam was licking her lips edging the tip of her tongue closer so slow that it was as if they were in slow motion.

Lucky brought his hand around his cock and pumped it up and down a few times watching her eyes light up and her mouth moisten. He needed more of her on him right now "How about this tool?" He grabbed the back of her head with his hand pulling her closer to him his fingers intertwined with her hair.

Sam labored her breath "I think that will get the job done." Sam's mouth sucked on the wide head of his cock with her tongue tracing the cress between the tip and the shaft and she knew he was about to buck with the vein throbbing. Sam took that moment to have her mouth take all that she could into her mouth reaching to the very back of her throat. She moved him in and out of her mouth while taking her hand at the base rubbing slightly. Sam wanted to taste him in her mouth and his body was on the verge of giving her exactly what she thirsted for. Sam increased her speed and slid the tip of her tongue along the vein of his shaft moving and gripping her lips around him humming slightly. Sam knew that he was close because the humming always sent him over the edge quickly.

Lucky moaned her name "Oh God Sam, I'm going to cum!" His head fell back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head her mouth was this perfect moist vice gripped around his cock and she knew exactly how to work it. As she worked him in and out of her mouth her other hand gently massaged his balls, she was going to send him into sensory overload and she wanted to catch it all in her mouth. There were only a few lovers that Sam really took personal pleasure in tasting so fully and Lucky was indeed one of them. Lucky gripped her hair tightly as he body vibrated and he blasted his load deep into her mouth. Sam was so pleased with herself and she liked to torture him a little by continuing to suck on him every drop knowing how sensitive he was. Lucky begged her to release and she finally did so after he used the magic words of "pretty please."

"Detective Spencer I think you're out of ammunition and trapped and there is only one way out, you have to get by me." Sam stood slowly licking her lips and groaning at the sweet taste of victory. Her erect nipples were pressed against his chest and Lucky struggled to catch his breath after her amazing game winning play.

"Miss McCall, I always come prepared you just need to give me a chance to reload." Lucky picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her out of the Jacuzzi with their lips locked into her bedroom. Lucky threw her down on the bed just rough enough to let her know that he wasn't done playing. "Spread your legs!" Lucky commanded as he stalked towards her.

Sam leaned back on her elbows slowly spreading her legs rubbing one against the other before opening them saying "Yes Sir! Detective, will I be kept over-night for questioning?" Sam's hands made their way to her erect nipples pinching them slightly and then leaning her head down not breaking eye contact as the tip of her tongue circled them.

Lucky watched her knowing that she knew how to take care of herself and god did he love seeing how well she did it. It was moments like these that he could get so much satisfaction watching her work her body without an ounce of shame or embarrassment, Sam was a sexual goddess with her enchanting dark mocha eyes and her raven like hair and her body was every man's fantasy. She was not only beautiful, but she was talented in and out of the bedroom. "Miss McCall I'll keep you here all night until I get what I want" leaning over her body pushing his body between her creamy thighs. He hoovered over her body with the tip of his cock coaxing the entrance to her hot wet center.

Sam could hardly restrain herself as she stared into his handsome blue eyes and couldn't hold back any longer. She grabbed his ass and thrusted his cock deep inside her. They both moaned and quickly found a rhythm she pushed swung her legs around him to give him deeper penetration and she loved every inch. Lucky felt her moving her hips around in a circle and meeting his thrusts and it only took a few thrusts to feel her walls clenching around him. Sam wanted it her way and she was going to get it willingly or by force, she pulled him down to her and rolled him over where she was now straddling him and riding him. She loved being in charge and having control of her release and of his. She placed her arms on his shoulders and lifted her ass up to the point that Lucky's head of his cock hung at her entrance and she grinned and dropped down swiftly. Lucky lost his breath for a moment with the sensation. "Oh Sam you are so tight baby, please cum for me." Sam grinned and she was on a mission. She rocked her hips and he met her deeply and her walls were seizing around him and she could feel him touching her g-spot and she was about to explode. Sam flung her head back and her nails dug into his chest and just as she was gushing all around him she spoke "Oh God, yes right there – Jason!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Dreams (Updated)

Chapter 6 – Dreams

 _Author's Note: For those that are still tuning in I'm sorry it has taken me a bit to update, but I was kind of struggling with how far to take the story and some juvenile accusations. I will continue to post as I hear from others that would like me to and I still welcome as any feedback. I never once claimed to be a good writer and simply wanted to use this medium as a way of creating a story that I felt was so lacking in the past and current GH storyline. I don't own the rights to the characters or the story as I will be using pieces of the storyline from then._

Sam's eyes shot open and she looked at Lucky in a panic had she actually called out her ex-lover's name in the midst of making love with her boyfriend? It felt like time had stopped as she desperately surveyed his facial expressions and his body for the rage that she knew would come. Then something unexpected happened and she braced herself for his verbal lashing when he spoke "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam sat straddling her boyfriend wondering so many questions with so little answers. "Did he hear me? Did I really say that out loud? Why the hell am I thinking of Jason?" As Sam took a few deep breaths and crawled off of Lucky's lap not feeling in the mood anymore and not really sure how she was feeling in general she sat next to him pulling the blanket around her wanting to shield herself from all of the feelings that had surfaced recently and what havoc they would create in her life.

Lucky was worried because it seemed that Sam was on the verge of well releasing and then in mere moments it he saw panic and fear fill her eyes and her body tightened and shrunk away from him. Lucky knew he needed to approach with caution because whatever Sam was going through at the moment it was hitting her hard and he knew that she had endured so much in the past week he in no way wanted to add to it. Lucky slowly reached his hand out to hers and hoped she wouldn't turn away more and would let him in. As his hand gently caressed hers he watched her body as it relaxed and he felt he could speak again. "Sam what's wrong? Did I do or say something to upset you?"

After Lucky paused with his questions leaving her an opportunity to respond it fully sank into Sam that he had either not heard her call out her ex-lover's name or it was just in her head. Either way now was not the time she felt up to contemplating her love affair of the past and how it seemed to be sneaking its way into her present. Sam knew how much Lucky cared for her and she was so grateful for another chance to see where she and him could go. Sam looked into his eyes and said the most honest thing from her heart that would be the least crushing "Lucky, I'm sorry it's just that I am exhausted and we've all been through what seems like crisis after crisis lately and my I'm just trying to get myself grounded."

Lucky smiled slightly and took Sam into his arms with her head cradling just below his chin and squeezed her gently. He realized that he was probably being selfish by pushing their physical relationship so quickly after all the trauma that occurred recently and if he was going to be honest he felt a pang of guilt leaving the boys to come and role-play some sexual fantasy with his girlfriend. He didn't quite know how he was going to do right by her or his boys, but he would certainly try and hoped that Sam would be with him on the journey. "Sam, I'm the one that should be apologizing you risked your life to keep the boys safe in the cabin and nearly died rescuing Jake. I should have been more sensitive to all that you've endured and simply tucked you in, but I had this overwhelming need to be with you tonight and if it was too soon after everything I understand. I don't want you to doubt my love for you and what you mean to me. I think this is my que to get back to the boys and make sure they settled in okay I promised them I would be there when they woke up in the morning, but I think I would sleep better knowing I was there if they woke up during the night. Are you okay here tonight alone?"

Sam shut her eyes while Lucky spoke almost feeling herself drift off to sleep and realized that it sounded like he was leaving and at the moment she could definitely use the rest and some time alone to think. Sam couldn't help but remember her conversation with Maxie the last few weeks and how it seemed that her and Jason were finding themselves in these dangerously exciting situations and a part of her loved it. Sam shook her head a bit and didn't want to keep Lucky from the boys so she leaned up and gave him a gentle soft kiss and said "I'll be fine Lucky and I don't doubt how you feel about me. Please send my love and an extra tickle hug to each of them from me and let them know I hope I can see them and their Dad really soon, but not too early because I'm beat."

Lucky laughed at Sam and climbed out of the bed and started finding his clothes that he had stripped down earlier before the hot tub. He chuckled because the boxers he was wearing were soaked so he had to go commando style. He kissed Sam on the head and pulled the remaining covers up and around her and made sure the door was locked tight after leaving.

The next few days were kind of a blur of living off the adrenaline for Sam and now she had a new headache coming from the fallout of the Russian kidnapping in the name of Agent Rainer. Sam was instructed that she was summoned to give a statement to Agent Rainer on what transpired at the showdown with the Russians.

Sam had run into Jason at the courthouse who apparently had the same new enemy in the Federal Agent. Sam briefly revealed to Jason that she was having trouble settling back into the normal world that didn't involve explosions and kidnapping and a gun fight. Jason too seemed to be having a hard time adapting back into what remained of his life and it certainly didn't help that Sam McCall was lingering in his thoughts at night and well during the day for that matter.

After Jason and Sam gave their statements of what happened that fateful night Jason tried to reassure Sam that he would be taking care of Sasha when Sam instantly revoked his offer and with a devilish grin insisted "Not if I get to her first." Sam knew it probably wasn't the greatest idea to try and go after Sasha herself and she didn't know how she was going to explain her need for vengeance to her cop boyfriend.

A few days later, Sam was walking down by the docks and overheard some familiar and not so friendly voices talking and she decided to conceal herself behind some boxes. As Sam heard Sasha giving orders to her men the last person she needed involved in this mess came in, her mother. Alexis barges in with her momma bear claws sharpened and ready for attack. Alexis knew that Sam had been set-up with the counterfeit drugs in her apartment and they this blonde bitch in front of her had almost killed her daughter and she probably was not done with that mission. Alexis tried her best to intimidate the Russian attorney and now the person leading the Russian syndicate, but it didn't seem to penetrate the ice-cold exterior of the "blonde seductress" that Spinelli had named so well.

When Alexis was safe from the clutches of the Russians Sam ducked out from behind the boxes and tried to call the person she knew she could trust with this information – Jason. Just as Jason picked up the phone it went dead and he didn't hear anything on the other end. The Russians dragged Sam to a nearby field Sasha had enough of this pain in her side Sam McCall and wanted to be rid of her and this town once and for all. Sam wasn't going down without a fight and found just the right moment to distract one of the guards and stabbed him. The guard doubled over in pain and Sam took off as fast as she could be trying to avoid a bullet or worse. Just as Sam turned back to see if the Russians were gaining on her the ground below her gave out and she fell at least 30-50 feet down onto the damp dark dirt below.

Sam's body was aching once again in places of old wounds and now fresh new ones. She finally took a moment and looked up and realized she had fallen in what seems to be an old mining shaft or bomb shelter. She couldn't see a latter or a way out and she couldn't scream for help trying to avoid the Russians finding her again. Well that was too late as she saw Sasha lean over the edge enough to see Sam broken on the ground. It struck Sasha this might work to her advantage after all.

Sam shook herself back and forth trying to get her blood pumping and suddenly her mind went to the day in the park when she watched Jake be taken by Maureen, but this time that didn't happen. In her dream, Sam stopped Maureen and gave Jake back to Elizabeth. Sam handed the boy to his mother and vowed that she would never hurt this little boy or let anyone else. Her eyes flashed open and she realized it was just a dream, but it was the moment she would regret the rest of her life and regardless of rescuing Jake from the Russians Sam still carried the guilt of what she did and how unstable she was at that time remembering Jason telling her that he forgave her, but there was still this wall between them that seemed insurmountable.

Jason ran down the stairs of his Penthouse to a pounding about to take his door off the hinges. Jason couldn't even open the door fast enough before Lucky was whirling through the door demanding: "Is she here?"

Jason is confused for at Lucky's immediate interrogation "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Lucky quickly turned back to facing Jason and stopped him "Just answer the damn question, is Sam here?"

Jason was suddenly struck with concern that the cop was asking him about where Sam was and immediately tried to gain more information by providing his own "The last time I saw Sam was at the courthouse after we gave our statements to the Federal Agent."

Lucky started to pace now very concerned as this was his last answer to where Sam would be and Jason was just as uninformed as him. "You know what it's been a long couple of days and I'm a little ragged just answer my question. After what you and Sam have been through, you know what the hell with it maybe I just jumped to conclusions."

Jason was quick to stop Lucky from heading out the door without his help in trying to find Sam. "Hold on, now wait a minute, wait a minute. Why are you looking for Sam? When was the last time you saw her?"

Sam was screaming for help hoping someone would hear her and trying to reach for anything that could help get her out of this dark abyss. She tried to climb and lost her footing and fell in such a way that her hip flared even more so, she knew if she didn't get help soon she would either die of hypothermia or worse if she had any internal bleeding from the fall.

Lucky turned back into the room and closed the door facing Jason he answered "the last time I saw Sam was in her apartment after she gave her statement, but I couldn't stay. Elizabeth just got called in by agent Rainer, it was very last minute, I knew how difficult it would be for Elizabeth to talk about what happened at the cabin the fact that she had to shoot one of those Russian mobsters and I did not want Elizabeth to have to face that alone. Sam and I we both agreed to meet back at her apartment for dinner, she wouldn't answer her phone she hadn't called."

Jason instantly asked if she had done something like this before just taken off and Lucky told him yes, but she had always called or found a way to get a message back to him. Lucky admitted to Jason that he knew all too well that once Sam got something in her head whether it be going under cover there was no getting through to her. Lucky then revealed that he and Sam had some heated words before he left and he was more than ever concerned that Sam had decided to go after Sasha on her own. Lucky told Jason that Sam had mentioned going after the Russian syndicate and finding Sasha Donav and Jason asked him if he assumed that Sam wanted go after Sasha and she came to him to work together. Jason wondered for a moment if their fight had a little bit to do with the fact that he had been drawn into some life or death situations on more than one occasion recently with Sam and it might be getting under the detective's skin and maybe even Sam's.

Jason took the information that Lucky provided and called in Spinelli's help to try and track down Sam. Jason told Spinelli to hack into her phone records and Spinelli asked if perhaps she needed some time to decompress after her love spat with Lucky. Spinelli continued to insinuate that there might be more of a reason for Lucky and Sam's fight that might involve Jason. Jason was quick to refute his theories and told him that Lucky had confirmed that their fight was centered around Sam continually taking risks and his ability to accept that part of her life and choices. Spinelli rambled on about his own insecurities involving Maxie living with Johnny Zaccarra and how any normal man would feel a pang of jealousy with the woman you love in close proximity and imminent danger with a man of danger and how it could cause irrational thoughts. Spinelli tried to convince himself that he had nothing to worry about and the mere thought of Maxie involved sexually or otherwise with the "Mob Prince" was laughable. Jason finally pulled Spinelli back into the task at hand and had him focus on Sam's call log and that he had a hang-up call and it might have been from Sam. Jason felt a sense of guilt that he hadn't picked up the phone soon enough to at least hear Sam's voice. He thought to himself "What if that was my last chance to talk to Sam?" He couldn't go there because that was giving up and if he knew anything about Samantha McCall she was a fighter and he was going to do his best to help find her.

Meanwhile Sam sat shivering on top of a rock with her legs tucked against her chest. She tried desperately to conserve her body heat and suddenly her attention was drawn to a small fire located in just the spot she tried to light with the matches. Beyond the roaring flames there sat Lucky crouched by the fire staring at her almost through her was how it felt. Sam leapt to her feet and flew towards the fire "Lucky, Lucky you came to get me" Sam cried out still shivering.

Lucky stood and stared at her with this empty look in his eyes that was almost colder than her current conditions. Lucky spoke "Do you love me?"

Sam rubbed her arms up and down trying to regain circulation and stated quickly "Yeah, you know I do."

Lucky showing no emotion asks "Do you love only me?" Sam didn't know what to say in that very moment if she was honest with herself no would be her answer. Lucky turned away and vanished as quickly as he appeared. Sam chased towards where he was standing previously pleading for him to not go. Sam's eyes burst open and she realized it was just a dream when the fire and possibly her lover were gone.

Sam leaned her head on her knees and sobbed "She wondered how could she be worried about her love life when she was stuck in this mine or cave and might not make it out alive? That should be her question, but what really laid on her mind and heart was that there was still something there with Jason. Would it even matter because he didn't feel the same way?" Sam's heart broke thinking of hurting someone or herself again, but she had to be true to herself and her feelings.

Jason asked Spinelli to find Sasha because if they found her they would most likely find Sam. Just then there was a knock at the door, Maxie came barging in bearing a gift for Spinelli. As quickly as she came in was seemingly as quickly as she left, but not without telling Spinelli that she had been shopping for Kate and Crimson and found something that made her think of him. Spinelli could tell that she wanted to avoid any sentimental conversations and watched her depart after wishing Spinelli a Merry Christmas and the title of Scrooge for Jason as she left.

Jason tried to sit patiently and wait for Spinelli to quit ogling his gift from Maxie. He let Spinelli blither on about the sentiment and how great it would look on their tree and finally found the opening to boot him back to the computer to continue looking for Sasha. Spinelli easily found some information and just as he was telling Jason the last phone call she made his phone began to ring and of course on the other end the Slavic Seductress. Jason answered the phone and braced himself for the worst. Sasha was trying to use Sam as her bargaining chip out of town on his dime and as much as it pained him to make a deal with her to meet he wouldn't sacrifice Sam. Jason set a time to meet with Sasha and just as Jason ended his call Spinelli sprang to his feet with concern that Jason was going my himself and that it would be a trap. Jason stressed the fact that there wasn't any other choice to save Sam, Sasha had indicated that Sam was in dire circumstances and unless someone rescued her soon she would be gone.

Jason met Sasha at the pier and seemingly her guard was down because although she liked the money her employers paid her she did not sign up for kidnapping children. Jason flinched thinking about his son being taken and how much danger he was in and it was because of him. Sasha told Jason that she needed to leave town because she didn't make an example of him to her bosses and if she didn't finish her job they would finish her. This way Jason could be his old girlfriend's knight in shining armor and she could leave and just then a bullet flew through her chest. Blood was seeping out of her shirt and Jason quickly caught her as she collapsed into his arms. He pleaded with her to tell him where Sam was and that he did what she asked and she couldn't really speak with blood pouring into her mouth. She gargled out "white rock" and then she was gone. Jason searched her body for her phone and anything that they could use to try and find Sam.

Sam tried again to reach for something she could use to lift herself out of the mine and nothing was really within her grasp. She tried to keep her body moving and just as she was going around a post it was him. Sam struggled to move or speak too afraid that he would disappear and she would be alone again without one last touch from him. Jason tilted his hand and reached it out towards her and said "Run to me." Those words were like a birth and death of her heart.

Those three little words that carried so much depth and meaning Sam thought her heart might burst. Sam saw the smirk on Jason's face as we waited for her and she started running towards him and just as she was ready to fly into his arms she realized she was grabbing the post that she had been leaning on. Now Sam had a dream or vision of both of these amazing men that healed and broke her heart in their own ways. Sam had to keep moving or she would in fact freeze to death and it wouldn't matter which man she loved more or greater if she was dead.

Sam's eyes bolted open and she found herself sitting on the ground with one leg bent up and the other straight out against the cold damp dirt wall. Sam tried really hard to keep her eyes from closing, but sleep was taking over her and all she really wanted was to end the pain. Suddenly Alexis rushes to her face urging Sam to stay awake and that she had so much to fight for. Sam scoffed at her mother's declarations of love and knew that Sam would always be a disappointment and a black mark in her trio of daughters. Sam started to cry what little tears she had remaining with also being dehydrated. Sam told her mother that she knew her mother didn't even like her and only felt obligated to help her because she was her daughter. Alexis tried desperately to keep Sam talking and somewhat alert. Sam drifted off unable to fight it anymore.

Sam lay there on the freezing ground unable to really feel half of her body and the other parts she could feel were in serious pain. She ached from the cold and her injuries and she felt a movement around her with what felt like a thud of someone jumping. Sam couldn't open her eyes and she even struggled to listen. A voice was softly crying out her name and then it came closer to her she could feel his warm breath thawing her icy skin. Jason leaned down to Sam to feel her cheek and it was bitterly cold. Jason tried to comfort Sam with his words and then took off his coat to place around her. Sam sat there shivering and unable to keep her eyes open and focused. Jason tried to rub her arms and legs swiftly trying to help her regain circulation. The problem was he called Spinelli to come assist and had no idea how long it would take for paramedics to arrive. Jason knew that if he didn't get Sam's core temperature up he might lose her and he couldn't take it so he quickly disrobed and just then Sam caught out of the corner of her eye Jason taking off his shirt and she couldn't help but to comment "So that's what it takes to get you to take your shirt off, me practically dying?" Sam smirked and then leaned back a bit hoping to land on his bare chest and Jason caught her mid-way.

"You've got jokes now? I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor and don't think I'm the only one stripping down. Yeah that's right McCall desperate times call for desperate measures and I need to get your core temperature up and this heat blanket is not cutting it." Jason started to move his hands to the end of her shirt to pull it up and her hands came down abruptly.

Sam was extremely out of it, but she knew that if Jason was stripping down and she was stripping down and his idea was to keep her warm with their body heat she didn't know if she could resist wanting or pursuing more. "Jason is this really necessary? I mean I'm feeling most of my body parts now" she mumbled hoping he didn't catch the word most.

Jason turned her gently to face him and their eyes met, as blurry as her sight was Sam could see the love in his eyes. "Sam, you're being ridiculous you are freezing to the touch and that blanket is not helping. Stop being stubborn and let me help you."

Sam's hands lightened and they slowly caressed their way to his shoulders. Sam knew that she was playing with fire, but if this was how she would be burned – hand her the gasoline. Sam pushed down on his shoulders to where she was kneeling and at eye level with him as she took one hand down and lifted her shirt slowly part way up. Jason couldn't help but let his eyes drift to her newly exposed body and tried to restrain his need to touch every inch. Sam softly whispered in his ear "I might need a little help with the rest, my balance being off and all."

Jason moistened his lips lightly and quickly put the fabric through his fingers so that the palm of his hand felt the newly unwrapped skin. Getting it over her head and off her arms they looked at each other a moment flashed in both their eyes their first official kiss when Sam had tried to cook for him and she got her sweater wet. Sam's hair was in the almost exact same spot it had been in that day and her eyes beamed at him with wonder. Jason took his finger and tucked the stray hair behind her ears as he had done so many times, but those times usually led to a passionate kiss. They both took a heavy deep breath and shivered which brought both their focus back to the supposed task at hand to get some body heat.

Jason took off his shoes and his pants and stood there in his boxers and socks with the moonlight shining down on his rock-hard abs Sam melted looking up at him. She lifted her hand to him to help her up and as she stood she was shaky and he pulled her close to keep her level well that was his first reason if he was asked. Sam looked up at his crystal blue eyes and laid one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Clumsy was what he thought, but that usually paid off to his advantage in catching her.

Sam suddenly found herself feeling dizzy and she couldn't resist saying it "Alright, we're going to do this right here, right now!" Sam waited to see if he registered what she was saying and he chuckled. Sam knew with his bashful grin that he knew the reference and something in her heart smiled. Although now she really was cold and dizzy and needed to focus and if she made it out of here alive she could flirt with Jason later, hopefully.

Sam finally gained her footing and asked Jason to assist her with removing her shoes and pants as well and he made quick work of it. Soon the two of them were mostly naked and curled up body to body under the blanket. Sam could already feel her body warming and she wasn't sure if it was the outdoors trick or the fact that is was Jason pressed firmly against her back. Jason tried to keep Sam talking that way he knew she was responsive. "Sam do you know how long you've been down here?"

Sam was starting to doze off and responded "No, but I've had the craziest dreams down here. Jason, I dreamt that I gave Jake back, I didn't let Maureen take him. Jason I'm so sorry for letting that happen and I wish I could go back and change it. You tried to get me to see that day in my apartment how far I had gone spiraling out of control and though those words shattered my heart I knew at that moment I had to make things right and own my part in all of the pain I was feeling."

Jason hugged Sam tightly brushing the hair from one side of her neck he leaned down closer to her skin and said sweetly "That's done and what we can do now is move forward and begin to heal. Sam, I could never follow through with those threats and I also need to own my part of how we fell apart."

Just as Sam was leaning her head back to see Jason's face their lips mere inches apart Spinelli shrieked when he saw his master and Fair Samantha mostly naked bodies molded to one another. Spinelli quickly looked away and tried to assemble a lucid sentence with his mind racing as to what was happening down there and how it happened. "My humble apologies Stone Cold and Fair Samantha I came to alert you both that the rescue team has arrived and are making their way from the vehicles now. Perhaps I should delay them a moment for you both to retrieve your clothes?"

Jason shouted out "YES!" Spinelli hopped to his feet and made his way to the medical staff barreling that way. He told them to give them a moment and also a status of the Fair Samantha. Jason tried to pull his pants and shirt back on as quickly as possible because he would no doubt need to help Sam dress. As he was pulling his shoes on he noticed Sam was hunched over on the ground barely breathing. Jason screamed to Spinelli "Spinelli hurry she needs help now!"

 _Author Note: Some of the dialog and story I took directly from the storyline in December of 2008 with my own slight modifications of what I thought would be fun to toy with. Be prepared for some twists and turns and as always I love the feedback and I apologize for my mistakes along the way._


	7. Chapter 7 - Kiss

Chapter 7 – Kiss

 _Author's Note: Thank you for all of the reviews and feedback it really does motivate me to keep going and I have to be honest I had quite a strike to my ego recently that I didn't think I would resume. Back to the story I will continue intertwining the original story with my story with some modifications to help guide to the end goal. I'm not exactly sure how far I'm going to take the story, but my initial thought was to lead up to Mexico. Let's face it why mess with perfection? I absolutely loved the Mexico reunion and there really isn't much I could think to change it._

Sam laid in the hospital bed at General Hospital with the monitors beeping almost like a rhythmic song in the dimly lit room. Her eyes were barely able to open and she felt like her entire body was screaming in pain all but her hand which was currently being gently cradled by a large calloused hand and a head hanging over it. Sam could feel a small stream of moisture along her palm and realized it was from the person that was holding her hand pleading with her to make it. As she forced her eyes open she tried to shift her body slightly and so many parts screamed in retaliation her vision was a bit blurred and she lightly spoke "Jason?"

Feeling her body move he raised his head from her hand and stroked her hair, caressing her face trying to not cause her anymore anguish. "No Sam it's Lucky." Lucky felt a surge of jealousy hearing the enforcer's name knowing that he rescued her yet again. Trying to not upset Sam he didn't ask her why she thought it was Jason. Lucky tried to reassure her with his gentle touch and just be grateful that she was alive and he was with her right now.

Unbeknownst to the both of them Jason was lingering in the hallway outside of Sam's room not wanting to intrude and he certainly didn't want to cause a confrontation with Lucky with his presence. He waited for hours after she was brought in to see if there was news of her condition. He was so afraid when her breathing had become shallow and she lost consciousness in the mine he couldn't take it if he lost her after everything they had been through. Jason felt relief when he saw her opening her eyes and moving slightly and he didn't want to be seen either by Sam, Lucky and least of all Elizabeth. Jason put his hand on the window pane looking into her room and took a deep breath that he felt he had been holding while he waited for her to awake. Feeling it wasn't his place right now he decided to head home and get some much-needed rest. He didn't know how much rest he would actually get being away from Sam, but seeing her with Lucky reminded him that he and Sam seemed to finally be in a good place and he would relish their rediscovered friendship.

Sam was a bit startled that it was Lucky holding her hand as the last face she saw before she passed out was Jason's. She tried hard to shake the cobwebs from her mind as the pain medication and lack of sleep and her injuries were making it fairly difficult for her to focus. She knew that calling Jason's name would upset Lucky and she flashed to their last encounter at her apartment when she thought she made the mistake in the throes of passion. She had to try and recover her mistake and explain as well as she could in her current condition. "Lucky, I'm sorry it's just that Jason found me and he was the last person I saw before I passed out." Sam hoped that Lucky would accept her answer and she could tell he was bothered originally by her mistake. Sam braced herself for the lecture she was sure Lucky was about to give her.

Lucky took a deep breath and stood from his chair still holding her hand moving his thumb over the top of her hand. Lucky felt so many emotions in that moment fear, anger, frustration, relief, gratitude and more than anything a sense of sadness. Lucky could sense her pulling back and he didn't know what to do to help her. He situated his body and stood tall and put on his detective hat. "Sam, how did this happen? Why did Jason need to rescue you in the first place? I respect the fact that you wanted to have some resolution with Sasha, but was putting your life on the line worth it?" Lucky sighed in frustration and released her hand from his turning slightly away from her.

Sam felt like she was right back in 2005 after she was shot by Manny and Jason abandoned her and their love. "Why did she always have to defend herself to these men she let into her heart? Why couldn't they fully accept her and respect the choices she made?" She took a moment to compose herself because she knew that at this moment it could be the point of no return with her and Lucky and she couldn't lie to Lucky, or herself, any longer about her feelings that were reemerging for Jason. "Lucky please let me explain so you know the whole story before you jump to conclusions.

Sam motioned for Lucky to sit back down and the look in her eyes asking for a chance to tell her side of things "I didn't mean for this to happen alright I was on my way back to my apartment to meet you for dinner as we planned and I saw Sasha and her goons talking so I stepped back out of sight and tried to overhear what they were saying. They had gotten out of a van and I watched them walk into a building so I picked the lock and tried to see if I could find anything that could be used to finally bring them down. I shuffled through file folders and found a few things, but nothing too incriminating. I heard the door close to the building and knew I was trapped so I tried to keep myself hidden in the van. I overhead Sasha tell someone on the phone that her task to kill Jason was becoming more and more difficult, but that was her next course of action. Before I could get word to you or to Jason the van stopped and they got out near the pier."

Sam tried to shift her body slightly to sit up a bit and Lucky leaned over to help adjust her pillow behind her and sat back down urging her to continue "Thanks, so I quickly and quietly exited the van and watched Sasha and her goons walk closer to the pier while I tucked myself behind some crates. Just then up walks of all people my mother and she and Sasha had some pretty heated words and of course Sasha reminded my mother how much danger it was being alone down on the pier and that she still wanted me dead."

Lucky looked at Sam as she spoke he knew she was telling him the truth and a part of him relaxed while the detective and protective boyfriend side wanted to scream at her. Lucky bit his tongue knowing that once Sam was talking it was better to let her get it all out before interrupting her.

Sam coughed softly and felt her bruised ribs and asked Lucky for some water. She knew that she must have been dehydrated from being in the mine and nearly dying from hypothermia so she didn't want to overdo it. Sam took a small drink of the water and then handed it back to Lucky to set it back on the table and he leaned forward almost like a child being told a bedtime story except this child had questions swirling in his eyes and she knew they would come eventually.

Sam told Lucky that after hearing the confrontation with Sasha and her mother the previous threat to Jason she tried to call Jason to warn him. Unfortunately, she hadn't waited long enough and Sasha and her men found her hiding before Jason picked up the phone. She tried to rationalize with Sasha that it would be better to just leave town and Sasha rebuffed the idea and threatened to just eliminate Sam as her thorn in her side. She didn't know how much Sasha knew the relationship between Jason and Sam so she tried to use that as leverage to say that if anything happened to her Jason would hunt her down. Sasha countered by saying that Jason was trying to desperately keep maintain control of his territory and that she would be a non-issue if she disappeared compared to the other closer threats in his life.

Sam cleared her throat feeling a light tenderness from all that she was sharing and continued "Sasha took me to some deserted road out of town I'm not even sure how far out and made me get on my knees and asked me if I had any last words. I remembered that I had my knife in my boot they hadn't found and I managed to get it out, stab one of the men and push him into the others." Sam tried to lean over to get more water again and Lucky rushed to bring it her mouth. She took a long drink this time letting the ice water soothe her sore throat and handed it back to him once again when she was done.

"Then I just ran as fast as I could away from them and when I looked back to see if they were closing in on me I suddenly felt the ground give way and I fell into what seemed like some sort of mine. I had fallen far enough that I couldn't reach the top and I felt my hip popped out of place and maybe some new injuries." Sam told Lucky about her crazy dreams not necessarily elaborating on what she imagined, but she did tell him specifically about the one involving Jake as it was the most heart-wrenching.

Sam also told Lucky about seeing him, her mother and Jason and that she felt like she was slipping away several times. After explaining her dreams, she looked down and saw that she had a hospital gown over her bra and panties and something told her that was the way she was brought in and she knew that would be questionable at the least. Sam tried her best to tell Lucky the truth without hurting him unnecessarily. "So I bet you are wondering what happened to my clothes and before you ask it wasn't playing strip pool?"

Sam was trying to incite some sense of humor into this suddenly awkward conversation and wasn't quite sure how the rest would play out. She folded her arms and fiddled with her hands biting her lower lip looking at the handsome detective out of the corner of her eye. Lucky finally remarked "Well I knew that couldn't be it because you are usually the one whipping the pants off of your opponent, myself included a time or two or four." Sam was able to finally breathe a bit easier, but knew that the worst my yet to come.

Lucky wiggled his eyebrows at Sam at the notion that this dark-haired goddess might be able to get any man with eyes out of his pants. "Sam, the doctors told me how fragile your condition was when I got here and I know that Jason was trying to take care of you until the paramedics arrived." Lucky reached out to grab her fiddling hand and brought it to his lips as he stared into her eyes. "I'm not blind Sam and neither is Jason, I know that the two of you have been through quite a few close calls lately and I can imagine this might remind you of what it was like when you were together and with that some feelings surface. Believe me Sam, I understand what it feels like to be blindsided by old feelings for someone." Lucky laid her hand down so that he could cradle it while he gently touched her leg and hand.

Sam shifted anxiously knowing that now she is the time to tell him. "It's just that" she trailed as he brought a finger to her mouth with his other hand.

"Because I know what it's like I just don't want to see you get hurt again. Jason blew apart your life Sam and I saw you with him and without him and you worked really hard to build a life for yourself and I came along. You are a totally different woman now from the person I knew that clung to Jason Morgan. I'm not trying to say that you depended on him completely, but let's be honest he was your world and you would do anything for him and he threw it all away time and time again. I mean he lied to you for months about Jake's paternity and was secretly meeting Elizabeth for their infamous talks meanwhile you are aching to have a child with him. I'm not saying that what you did was justified but I can forgive it because of who you are today."

"Look I'm sorry Sam it's not that I thought you were this awful person with Jason, but your life was dependent on what Jason wanted and you were never first. That's the biggest difference in the woman sits before me is that your life is your own Sam. I can't promise that I will always accept your choices and I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I do know that being with you and opening my heart to love you has helped me in ways I could never repay. Samantha McCall, you are one of a kind and regardless if we end up spending the rest of our lives together or not you will forever be my friend." Lucky leaned up to hug her and pulled away just enough to be able to see her eyes and feel her breath he slid his hand through her hair and down her cheek and pressed his finger to her chin to lift her gaze. "I love you!" and kissed her soft and sensually.

Sam pulled slightly back and looked into Lucky's eyes and shew knew that this man loved her and he was right she is a different woman than who she was with Jason. She liked the person she was today and she was proud to try and right her wrongs. She had a life that was full and whether she stayed with Lucky or if she was alone she would never falter back to the dark abyss of the year prior. "I love you Spencer!" She pulled him back in for another tender kiss not letting it go deeply as she knew she needed to talk now.

Lucky looked into Sam's eyes as he felt her asking him to sit back down and readied himself for what was to come. Sam took another breath and started "You're right I am a different person now than I was with Jason and I'm happy with my life and it is full and rich. My life today is on my terms and I know you respect me and love me that I don't doubt for a moment, what I do doubt is if you could handle my choices that you didn't agree with long-term?"

Sam started to fiddle with the sheet a bit and tried to continue "You and I work in so many different wonderful ways and yet there are still some pretty big differences. We both grew up with parents that ran us all over the world never putting us first and at times using our skills for their own benefit. With us both now having that craving at times for adventure and danger, but the difference is I seek it and you well it happens to you."

Lucky leaned back a bit in his chair letting it fully sink in that Sam recognized that there might be too many differences in their lives and choices that would eventually end them. "Sam please I accept you for you and I think deep down inside you are scared of a future with me because you might depend on it and if you did one day it might all vanish. It's true you and I grew up with similar parental issues, but I see it as we learned to survive at an early age. Sam if you need time to think about things and process whatever feelings you have or had for Jason I can give you that, but just don't push me away and rule us out."

Sam knew she had to say the hardest part to truly respect their relationship "Lucky, I don't need time to think about things I know that in my mind and heart our lives have two very different paths. Rather than try to force the other into a life they don't truly want it is better that we are honest about it now. See it's not about choosing between you or Jason it's about choosing me and standing in my own truth. I won't deny that there have been feelings that have resurfaced for Jason and that the situations we've been haven't excited me and wanted more. Through this while counterfeit drug thing and then the Russians it's made me realize that I want to pursue a career as a PI. I have to be realistic that there won't be boats exploding every day or hostage situations, but I found I really enjoy investigating and gathering clues and looking at the evidence and trying to solve the mysteries. That's what I want and the life I want and I can't say that won't put me in dangerous situations on purpose and I know that is not the life you or your children should be exposed to." Sam looked down at her hands praying that her heartfelt words would appeal to both his mind and heart.

Lucky sat up to straighten his back trying to ingest all that Sam poured out to him and he was so torn to jeopardize his friendship or wonder what could have been. "Sam, I know that you think you are doing what is right, but what if you're wrong? What if we tried to really make it work and gave more time for us? Life has a really odd way with timing and while part of me wants to argue and say fight for us the other part realizes that our differences are a reality. I never want to stifle or force you to do something dishonest. Plus, I know that regardless of the fact you are laid up in this hospital bed you would still fight me tooth and nail. I don't want us to end Sam, but I also don't want us hating one another for something that we could have avoided. "

Sam turned her head more to facing him and took his hands "Lucky there is a part of us that will never end if I have anything to do with it. You are my buddy in fighting the bad guys and the man that helped me heal and learn to love again and I cherish our friendship and all that has blossomed from it. You are incredible friend and yeah lover too" as she exhaled and winked. Sam felt the weight off of her shoulders and a sense of peace that this could be done differently. A relationship can end with mutual respect and grace and a friendship could be salvaged because of it.

"You know McCall you changed my life and if each of us being truly happy means letting our relationship go I can handle that even though I will always love you and I will never leave our friendship." Lucky took each of her hands up to his lips and kissed them. Then leaned in for one last kiss ending the love affair, but sealing their friendship.


	8. Chapter 8 - Closure

Chapter 8 –

 _Author's Note: What did you think of Lucky and Sam ending their relationship? I always hated the way Sam and Lucky ended on the show with Lucky refusing to support Sam's aspirations and of course there was the disgusting scene in her hot tub of Lucky saying Liz's name – just no! I thought this way they were able to reaffirm that they care deeply for one another and were realistic to who they were individually and what they wanted for their lives. For those that have stuck by me I plan on taking it through the hospital poison story and from there I'm not sure. I will preface that Jerry will be reintroduced to this story and we will get some much-needed answers from that mysterious letter._

Jason walked into his Penthouse a bit more at ease knowing that Sam was safe and awake and with the threat of Sasha eliminated perhaps all of their lives could get back to normal, whatever that was. He laid down his keys slowly on the desk glancing back to the closet. He took off his coat and opened the closet hanging up his coat on a hanger and then noticing Sam's clothes that she left the night that he rescued her from the exploding boat and Jerry. Jason took the clothes off the hanger and brought them near his nose smelling a faint whiff of Sam's intoxicating scent that blended pineapple and coconut. As he closed his eyes he could picture her standing in his living room not long ago dripping wet by the fireplace. He had nearly lost himself with her enchanting beauty and if it wasn't for Elizabeth interrupting he and Sam could have both been swept away in the moment. Reminiscing of the daughter they lost and how closely it related to what Robin had been through recently.

Jason took her clothes with him draping them over the arm of the couch as he sat down putting his feet up on the coffee table. Jason leaned his head back on the cushion trying to process his feelings and the current state of his life. Just as he was starting to drift off his pocket buzzed, he pulled it out of his jeans and saw an alert to a missed call from Sam. Jason put the phone to his ear and listened to her soft voice like it was a lullaby and she explained briefly that she had received a call from Agent Rainer and she didn't understand what it was concerning and to call her. Jason decided to check in with Sam when she was well enough to be back at her home because he didn't want to jeopardize her recovery.

Before rescuing Sam, Jason had been summoned to Agent Rainer for an impromptu conversation and was told that it would be in his best interest to not have council. Jason knew that his last meeting with the Federal Agent had been too good to be true and be let off the hook so easily was the calm before the storm. Jason replayed his conversation with Rainer struggling with the decision of how to proceed normally he wouldn't even consider giving up his former Boss for blanket immunity, but these days he was seeing his life a bit different with everything that happened with Jake and Sam. Ultimately Jason knew he would never willingly work with the cops to bring down one of his friends, former or otherwise, it was against his code unless that person hurt his family or put them in further jeopardy.

Sam was finally being released and it was Alexis that decided to bring her home and make sure she was safe and sound. Alexis was surprised to see Lucky waiting for Sam in her apartment as they had been staging their break-up to make her cover believable for the Russians and any others that might question things. Alexis asked what was going between the two of them as she had been witness to more than one heated conversation or interaction between the pair and she didn't want her daughter to be hurt anymore. Sam turned to Lucky and smiled and they both told her that they had originally staged their break-up to allow Sam to investigate the counterfeit drugs and get employed by the Russians. Alexis asked if this investigation involved Jerry as well and why what happened and Sam quickly confirmed that to Alexis. Sam and Alexis knew that their relationship was well within in any normal mother daughter connection, but they were making progress and learning to trust one another well until the whole Jerry fiasco and that sent off all sorts of bells and whistles for Alexis praying history was not repeating itself. Sam apologized to Alexis again about the drastic measures that she took to try and bust Jerry, but at the time she thought that was her only option. Alexis hugged Sam and told her that she wished that she had confided in her about all of this, but she understood her apprehension. Sam asked Alexis if she could forgive her and Alexis looked at Sam and told her you know all the times I tried to play god with your life and your happiness I'm going to give you a pass on this one because if nothing else I know you were doing what you were doing to keep him from hurting me.

Alexis pulled back from Sam noticing now the distance Lucky and Sam had in the room which she didn't understand if they were staging the break-up why they seemed so far apart. Alexis couldn't stand it anymore and as much as she was trying not to meddle in her daughter's love life again she had to ask Sam if they were officially a couple or not. Alexis getting right to it she came right out and asked the two of them the status of their relationship. Lucky and Sam glanced at one another both collectively clearing their throats. Each knowing that with their actual breakup, fairly fresh both had a hard time explaining the current state of their relationship and left it at they were friends that deeply cared for one another and that was not going to change. Lucky told Alexis that he was waiting for Sam because they had some new information they were researching and he wanted to make sure she made it home without issue. Alexis nodded and decided that neither of them was really going to give her much more information and told them both to be careful and told Sam to stay in touch and come visit her sisters soon.

After Alexis left Lucky cautiously approached Sam and looked down at her wondering how to navigate this new friends only terrain. He asked her if he could hug her and she smiled instantly and told him of course. They hugged briefly and slowly pulled apart still feeling the attraction, but both knowing this was for the best. Lucky was the first to speak "Sam, I'm so happy you are okay and I know with everything going on we all got caught up in the Russians, but I really feel like I want to help you figure out that letter from Jerry. I'm not sure if I'm overstepping and if I am please tell me and I will back off. My gut is telling me that there is something much bigger going on and I don't want to let Jerry get away with hurting anyone else."

Sam stepped back from Lucky and made her way to the bar to get some ice water for her sore throat, handed another glass to Lucky and made her way to the couch. Sam took a small sip of her water and put her glass on the table. She shifted herself carefully further back on the couch and laid her arm up on the pillows to prop herself up into a more comfortable position. "Lucky, you've done so much for me already I don't want to make you feel obligated to help figure out this Jerry thing. You know if I've learned anything from all that we've been through lately that is how important it is to keep those you care about safe. We decided to end our romantic relationship because I didn't want to compromise your position as a detective and I couldn't promise not to put myself into dangerous situations. I have a hard time trying to reconcile how I've hurt Jake and Cameron, not so much Elizabeth, and if investigating this Jerry matter put you or your boys in any further danger I couldn't live with myself."

Sam put her hand on Lucky's upper arm trying to comfort him with her touch and words. Lucky looked down at his hands knowing Sam was going to do this and he wouldn't let her do it alone. Lucky looked up at Sam grabbing her hand and holding it in his and said "Sam, this is my choice I want to help you and if things get to that point I will remove myself, but until then I'll use whatever resources I have and see if we can try and figure out Jerry's cryptic message. The man has tried to kill you numerous times Sam I'm not letting you pursue this without back-up."

Sam chuckled a bit with the reference and told Lucky that it was obvious he wasn't going to back down so she would accept his help in any capacity, but reserved the right to kick him off the case. She decided now would be as good of time as any to tell him her call from Agent Rainer. Sam told Lucky that she thought everything had been settled with the roadhouse shooting and she had no idea what he wanted now. Clearing her throat a bit she also confided that she had called Jason to tell him about the call as he had mentioned he would have Diane help her if she had any fall out from her involvement with helping to rescue Jake. Lucky tensed a bit at the mention of the mob enforcer's name feeling a bit insecure of how big of a role he played in helping Sam, Elizabeth and Jake. Lucky wanted to finally show his worth as a friend and told her that he would see what he could find out around the station and get back to her. Lucky couldn't understand how Sam seemed to find herself with so much activity going on and had an idea that it might have something to do with her frequent encounters with Jason Morgan. Lucky told Sam he was determined to do what he could to get her answers and keep an eye on her in the process to prevent anything worse happening. Lucky told Sam that he would be checking in with her in the next few days to share his progress and make sure she was taking care of herself and not dangling from any bridges or jumping off any exploding boats. Lucky knew their conversation was reaching one of those semi-awkward places and better than make it worse he was going to get going. Lucky stood first from the couch and looked down at Sam still finding her beauty captivating and shook his head a bit and smiled.

"Sam I know you just got home from the hospital and I'm sure you want to get yourself settled. I'm going to give you some privacy to do so and I'm going to ask that you call me if you need anything and I mean it. Just because our romantic relationship ended doesn't mean that I'm not going to stop protecting you or caring about your safety so like it or not McCall you're stuck with me.". Lucky grinned at Sam hoping it would lighten the mood and give both of them some peace that their friendship was as strong as ever.

"Listen Detective, you have helped me in ways beyond measure and I wouldn't let you leave my life without a fight. Remember I'm small, but mighty! I know that this is all new to the two of us and it's going to take some time to adjust and found our footing, but I know that our bond will prevail." Sam swatted at Lucky and said "Now get going and find me some information and do me a favor and embrace and love on those boys of yours."

Sam felt her eyes begin to well because she was yet again losing her family. Even though Lucky and her were not together nearly as long as she and Jason she fell in love with those boys. Sam would often find herself staring at Jake seeing so much fire and adventure in his spirit and she would drift to the question of what her life could have been with Jason and Jake? Sam would be jolted out of thought with this glimmer that Jake had in his eye and his grin would beam and she recognized that excited look. Sam would look over at Lucky watching his son's play and for a split second she saw it, twinkle in the eye and grin. She would quickly dismiss the similarity because she knew she heard it from both Jason and Elizabeth that Jake was Jason's so there couldn't possibly be any similarities between Jake and Lucky.

Sam considered many times mentioning her theory to Lucky, but the words wouldn't come out or they would be interrupted by something and the moment would be lost as well as the thought. Sam swiped a tear from her eye and fidgeted with her fingers and reached up to give Lucky a hug. She knew this was not good-bye and in all actuality, this was the healthiest break-up she had ever been through and following up the one before that this was damn near perfect. As Lucky deepened the hug they could mutually feel the release and it hurt a little, but it was also beautiful. Lucky whispered in her ear "I love you McCall don't ever forget that."

Sam pulled back a bit and put her hand on his face looking deep into his eyes "I love you too Spencer and I couldn't forget if I tried."

Sam and Lucky parted and she closed the door behind her she looked around the apartment and felt a vortex of emotions. All that transpired in this room she would need to do some sort of energy clearing in there because even alone in the room the air and tension felt so heavy. Sam double checked the locks on her door and stepped over to the mini-bar for an actual drink this time.

Sam felt like she had gone through hell and back and survived to tell the tale. Sam looked at all the bottles and then pin-pointed her choice of poison for the night – Tequila. Sam poured herself a shot looked over at the fireplace her mind flashing to the glass shattering and her life being threatened by Jason and quickly downed the shot. Looking over at the patio doors flashing to her wretched time trying to trap Jerry and swiftly took another shot. Her eyes following to the couch she thought of all the times she and Lucky had made love there and just talked for hours. Sam then looked to the door and thought of its symbolic image it is closed as is her romantic involvement with Lucky and sipped on the last shot.

Sam's body warmed to the liquid heat pulsing through her body now and she looked over at the patio doors and remembered the place she could always go find peace when everything else was spinning out of control. Sam opened the doors and walked out to the patio rubbing her arms and looking up to the now night sky seeing the countless stars. The stars reminded her that we are all but a part of a bigger thing and it didn't matter how bright you shined you mattered.

Over at the Penthouse Jason walked over to the balcony doors and looked out to the night sky remembering how much Sam loved the stars. Jason looked over to the dresser and bar and remembered the star necklace he had given her. When Sam left, she gave it back to him with so much hurt in her eyes, but somewhere in her there was still a shred of hope. Jason hated himself for breaking all of the promises he made to Sam and how many times he had pushed her away, he was lucky at this point that she didn't try to shoot him. Well maybe not that far with him rescuing her several times lately she would at least aim for a part with minimal damage.

Jason knew that was where he kept her necklace, ring and their pictures. Jason was not a man who tended to tie himself to objects or pictures he felt what he felt and expressed his feelings to another person and didn't need some symbol to validate it. Then came Samantha McCall into his life and his life will never be the same. Jason treasured those items because that was all he had left of her in their home. Jason flashed to talking to Sasha about Sam and it occurred to him that he had yet again put Sam in danger, but truth be told she would do anything to help protect him. Sam was loyal to a fault and hell have no fury if you tried to stop her. Jason had taken so much away from Sam. He wondered how would he ever begin to repair that? Starting tomorrow he would start by paying her a visit and checking on her in person.

Sam and Jason stood looking at the same night sky thinking of one another and how connected they were to one another.


	9. Chapter 9 - Boundaries (Revised)

Chapter 9 – Boundaries

 _Author's Note: I wanted to say thank you to all those that have read my story thus far and for your reviews. I love the feedback and I'm sure many of you can already see where I'm heading for a few characters. I will continue to incorporate the actual storyline, but I have a few twists that I think might give some relationships a bit more depth. For those that haven't liked my heavy focus on the relationship and eventual break-up of Sam and Lucky I wanted to give both characters a solid respect and send off. I loved their attraction and kindred connection and I don't think anyone that has been in a relationship can say that there are no aftershocks that surge at unexpected times so while I will be moving towards the Jasam reunion we are not quite there yet. I will be introducing a few more characters in the next chapter or two or three depending how the ideas flow so I apologize if there are brief interactions in my take versus that which played out on our screens on the show. Please continue to give me feedback I love to hear what you like and what you don't like. I'm new to this type of writing and I want to try and make it fun, exciting and sexy._

Jason was awoken several times throughout the night still trying to get his grounding and his emotions were all over the place and it certainly didn't help that his ex-fiancé was haunting his dreams and daydreams. Jason found himself back at the balcony doors sipping on his coffee that he had resigned himself to make after his 4th attempt of trying to get some sleep. He stood watching the sun peak over the horizon and knew that he needed to seize this new day and take back his life and be true to himself. If all went well he would hopefully try and repair some of the damage his selfishness had caused. Jason thought how just 2 years' prior his life had been much less complicated, but things were never truly at peace and he didn't know if they ever could be.

Jason thought about how after everything that had transpired between he and Sam she still managed to have compassion and grace towards him. Sam urged him to have a relationship with his son which was so surprising considering that Michael was shot and she too had been shot and lost her ability to have children due to his lifestyle. He questioned if giving Michael to Sonny was ever a good idea and that he wouldn't subject his own son to anymore violence. He took another sip of his coffee and made his way over to the desk picking up his phone dialing her number as if muscle memory had kicked in and he knew that he had more than one thing to resolve and he was going to start with his son and then Sam.

Jason called Elizabeth knowing she might misconstrue his reaching out as him wanting to get back together, but that was the farthest thing from his mind. He remembered all of the fights and bitter custody battles between Sonny and Carly over the boys and he really couldn't have imagined that he too might end up with the same fate. Elizabeth answered the phone frantically with desperation seeping out of each breath and Jason had to set some serious boundaries right away.

"Jason, I was hoping I would hear from you. I know things were heated at the hospital and tensions were high amongst all of us and words were said in the heat of the moment, but…" she trailed off and Jason took the lead.

"Elizabeth before you go any further I'm calling to discuss a custody arrangement for Jake. I've thought about it and while I think Lucky would be a more stable father in Jake's life I still want the option to change my mind or the terms in the future. Let me be clear that any involvement with you going forward is only to do with Jake. I'm not interested in a romantic relationship with you and perhaps one day we can be friends again, but there has been too much that has occurred for that to happen currently. I need to be true to myself and put my son's safety and happiness first and although you've made some questionable choices recently about where your priorities reside I know that you are a good mother and Lucky will be an amazing unconditional father to my son."

Elizabeth felt herself losing her bearings realizing that Jason was not wanting to be a part of her or Jake's life and it stunned her. Elizabeth thought back to all of the times Jason put the welfare of Michael and Morgan above his own needs and she never had any doubt that he would put his own son first, but she thought that future would involve them as a family. Elizabeth sensed from Jason's tone that he was fixed on his position and if she tried to push him further there would be no going back or way to repair the damage.

"Jason, when Jake was taken I fell apart blaming myself for being selfish and naïve to the danger I was putting myself and my boys in trying to keep our relationship. When you and Sam were searching for Jake I went back to my art studio and destroyed all of my paintings trying to shatter my fantasies in a physical way. I looked at the room full of broken paintings and dreams and realized that I created this, the destruction and carnage from all of my own need to be with you at any cost. I know you love me Jason and I love you so and if you need to walk away from me I can understand that, but how can you cut off all your ties to Jake?" Elizabeth hoped she could appear to his fathering instincts.

"Elizabeth this is not up for debate or further discussion, I've made up my mind and I'm going to have Diane draw up the papers and deliver them to you tomorrow. I want to have the choice in writing that I could be a part of my son's life. I would suggest you consider this thoroughly and factoring in that you have another son to consider and this can permanently shift your family dynamic. I will allow Lucky to remain listed as the father and be the other custodial parent as mutually agreed upon. I want my son to have a stable home with two parents that will always put his needs above their own and I'm trusting you will make the right decision."

"Jason I just think" and Jason cut her off abruptly.

"Elizabeth I will not remind you again that I called you to establish a parenting agreement for our son and if you are not willing to comply to this then I might need to take appropriate action otherwise." Elizabeth gasped at the thought of him threatening to take her son away.

Caught in her own argument ensuing in her head she smirks "I'd like to see you try. You will NEVER take my son away from me and the fact that you are presenting this lame declaration of non-commitment to being in Jake's life makes me question who you really are and what happened to the man I fell in love with and rescued outside that church broken and bleeding. You will come to realize that the night of the blackout when we found comfort in one another was the best thing that ever happened to you."

Jason rolled his eyes and tensed thinking about how very wrong she was and how he wished that he would have broken in the doors at Alexis' house and sent Ric flying into the fireplace to find his final resting place in hell. He was a coward and though Sam chose to sleep with Ric, what he did to hurt her ignited this shit show of events that he will now have to be anchored to for the rest of his life. He loved his son, but the events surrounding his conception and from that day forward still ripples through all of their lives and he longed to be awoken from this nightmare.

"Elizabeth what happened that night sent a wave of destruction and hurt through all of our lives and you claiming that it was the best thing to happen to me proves how far out of whack you are and that my doubt in your choices is warranted. If I could go back to do it again I would have kicked in that front door at Alexis' and fought for Sam the way she fought for me so many times. I never should have pushed her away in the first place. I would have never allowed myself to lash out and sleep with you whether it be in a drunken state or otherwise. Don't you see that all of this pain proves that we are not meant to be together and that our relationship or connection is toxic?"

"Jason how can you possibly say you would never have slept with me, we had a connection well before Sam strolled into town. Yes, you were drunk, but you told me you loved me and that words couldn't express what I meant to you. You proposed to me without even knowing if the baby was yours without even a thought of Sam in the equation. Hell, you even proposed to me after I walked in on Sam standing drenched in your Penthouse in front of the fireplace. You told me I had nothing to worry about and that you wanted to be with me forever. You came over and spent Christmas with Jake and Cameron and we were making plans to live together and be the family you always dreamed. Not to mention that Jake should be proof enough that we are destined to keep being drawn back to one another. You might not think so right now, but some day you will see that we are permanently tied through Jake. You and I both know that you yearn to be in his life and create the family that had alluded you. After all, I gave you what you always wanted – a child."

Jason tilted his head down with light tears swelling in his eyes, she was right I did always want a family. I just didn't picture it with her. The irony being that the one person that truly accepted him and he wanted to share a family with he threw away and threatened. The fact that they lost Lila and she was shot leaving her unable to carry a child shook him to his core. How could God be so cruel? He and Sam had been so close to having it all with Lila and within mere hours it was all yanked away. Then to add insult to injury Sam is shot with a bullet that was intended for him and left unable to be a mother and it was all because of him. Sadness enveloped him, he had brought her into his heart and world and she was the person hurt the most. He retraced one conversation when he had gotten so close to telling Sam about the baby, but then she just received news that blew her whole dream of being a mother apart.

"Elizabeth don't you dare taunt the loss that Sam has endured. If you want to be really honest with yourself and me for that matter that could have happened to you, just by being with me. I brought Manny into our lives and I allowed Sam to be too close to my business and she paid for it, dearly! You know how it feels to lose a baby and you try to say that Sam is nothing compared to you because you have the ability to be pregnant now and she can't be is absolutely deplorable. I put off Sam and I starting a family because I wanted her to have enough time to grieve and heal. Sam deserved to be a mother more than anyone and I played God with her life and decided when we should start a family and I didn't realize the gravity of my mistake until it was too late. Then I let her despicable no good excuse for a mother get in my head and convince me to push her away. I seem to partially succeed at operation eject Sam from my life so I think to keep her safe and then I reel her back in only to get shot by Manny and she is now a shell of the woman she once was and it is all my fault. So regardless of what you say is destined between you and I there will never be a future for us and the sooner you let that sink in the better off both you and Jake will be. I'm done with this conversation and should not have let it go on this far, let me know once you've reviewed the parental agreement and I will have Diane process it immediately. Good-bye."

Jason hung up the phone feeling a weight lifted off of his shoulders he only wished that he had done it sooner and not jeopardized the future he so wanted by waiting so long to finally figure out what had been there all along – Sam.

Jason knew that words were only a mere flicker of his feelings he carried for Sam it was time he showed up and fought for her and their future. Jason couldn't escape the dread he felt thinking that he had lost not only his son, but the one woman that he had truly loved and who had accepted him and loved him unconditionally and he wasn't about to make that mistake again. The Universe had given him a chance to be in his son's life and God willing he was going to win Samantha McCall back and prove to her he was worthy of her love and that he had finally gotten his priorities straight.

Now that it was well into the morning he figured his first stop would be to grab some Corinthos coffee a special latte for Sam and next some comfort food from Kelly's hoping that he still knew her favorites.

Jason called ahead to Kelly's to order Sam's breakfast and a small snack for himself as well, he sat on the bar stool waiting for the food to be done glancing over to the glass case with some tasty treats inside. He had always prided himself on his manly food choices, but one person in particular knew that Jason Morgan had a secret pleasure that he seldom revealed and she had discovered it in Hawaii. As Jason thought back to Sam goading him to try the macadamia nut brittle seeing the twinkle in her eye as she teased him and he faltered when she had set the bag down on the coffee table to get some ice tea from the kitchen. He eyed the bag as though he was an animal stalking its prey and as soon as he saw she was out of the room he launched at the bag, smelling the sweet aroma and his taste buds were salivating he couldn't resist any longer. He tried to take only a few bites, but it was as though his craving for this treat could not be satisfied after half of the bag was gone he laid back on the couch. His head resting on the soft cushions and this euphoric grin plastered on his face the bag still of his lap he didn't notice Sam has entered the room again when she blurted out "I knew it! I see you Jason Morgan and now I know one of your weaknesses."

Jason began to grin thinking of the pure joy he saw in her eyes partly due to her victory of him finally trying the treat and that she had discovered yet another side to the mob enforcer that was only for her. Jason also recalled that after being caught he indulged himself in something else quite sweet and tasty, her.

Mike waved his hand in front of Jason's gaze trying to get his attention that seemed to be pointed at the display case and finally nudged him. Jason startled out of his daydream when Mike asked him if there was anything else he needed and he asked if he had anything resembling a macadamia nut brittle and he just so happened to have just the thing. Jason grabbed the bags and was off on his mission – operation win back Sam.

Sam stretched in her bed leaning over just enough to feel the coldness of the sheets beside her where she had become accustom to there being a warm embracing body. Going back to the single life was not going to be easy, but she knew it was for the best and she had lived the majority of her life that way she just needed to get a firm grip on her life and what she wanted to do. She yanked off the covers realizing that she had fallen asleep in her clothes from the hospital. Her muscles still ached and it was time for her to take a pain pill and start some coffee. As she stood she felt a bit dizzy so she steadily headed out of the bedroom towards the living room. She needed to find her prescription and take some right away as she had skipped a dose with sleeping so much. She was shuffling things around in her purse when a knock came at the door, she couldn't help but be startled a bit after the recent events.

Sam went to the door looking through the peephole and seeing Jason on the other side was both surprising and exciting. She took a few steps over to a nearby mirror trying to smooth out her hair and adjust her clothes to disguise that she had literally just crawled out of bed. She opened the door and lightly smiled "Jason, I wasn't expecting you. Is there something wrong are the boys okay?" Before Sam could continue her assault of questions Jason chuckled a bit and brought the coffee to her attention and wiggled the bag of food in front of her.

"Sam, can I come in?" Jason couldn't help but be amused by the ramblings of Sam, but if he knew one constant thing about Samantha McCall that was she did not function until she had her morning coffee or some other kind of stimulating way to wake up.

Sam shook her head a bit and stuttered as she stepped aside allowing Jason the space to step in she told him "Yeah of course, sorry you just kind of caught me off guard. Speaking of is that coffee for me because I haven't had my first cup yet and you know how I get when I haven't had my coffee" before she could finish her sentence Jason stepped closer to her looking into her eyes handing her the coffee. Their fingers brushed one another and she felt a tingle that burst through her body and she finally noticed the way he was looking at her and she could feel herself being caught up in his stare.

Sam grinned like a little kid getting a treat and put the warm liquid sunshine to her lips gripping the cup for dear life as Jason leaned forward his breath beating through her hair with his words "Oh I know exactly what you need in the morning Sam and how you like it." Jason pulled back letting his words soak into her head and by the shifting of her body after he knew the effect that had on her body too. Jason smirked a bit because this was going to be a mission he was determined to be successful and fun.

Sam stammered a bit choking on her coffee as she processed the intimate reference Jason gave her and she was not prepared for how her body responded. She shifted some more and motioned for him to take a seat on the couch realizing they were a bit too close considering his last comment she positioned herself in the corner propping her hip up for comfort. She saw Jason set the bag down and her stomach grumbled. Jason opened the bag and said "Well I guess that answered by next question with a small laugh, I picked up some breakfast from Kelly's. I figured you hadn't had a decent meal yet and your appetite had always been ferocious."

Sam asked Jason what he had in the bag trying to lean closer as the smells were permeating her body and truth be told she was starving. "So do I need to guess what you got or are you going to give it to me?"

Jason unwrapped the foiled food and handed it over to her never breaking eye contact "It's all yours Sam, well except this" as he closed the bag and pushed it forward. Jason looked back at Sam pouting a bit with a hint of curiosity in her eyes as to what was remaining in the bag.

Sam dove into the plate of food moaning with each bite and Jason couldn't help but find amusement in how much she enjoyed eating and the sweet sounds she made. After a few bites, she finally asked "So, what's left in the bag and why can't I have some?"

Jason looked from the bag to Sam and decided he would tease her a bit knowing her curiosity would get the better of her and well if it wasn't that her food radar would hone right in on it. Jason wanted to save that surprise for another time and judging how this morning was going it looked as though he might just get that opportunity. "Don't worry about it, just eat your food and relax. Some things are worth the wait" lifting his brows and winking at her.

Sam sighed heavily knowing that there was no use trying to extract information from Jason Morgan if he didn't want to share it. "Jason Morgan I don't know what has gotten into you and if you have forgotten just who you are dealing with, but if you won't share neither will I" as she shifted her plate of food farther from his grasp.

"What if it's a surprise for later? Besides I brought you breakfast and coffee it's only fair that you let me have a taste." Jason edged his body closer to Sam as their legs began to touch Sam could feel the heat between them, but she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"While I appreciate the gesture Jason, I'm not sure there will be any left for you. Obviously, Mike told you about my recent obsession with his pancakes and once I start eating them I can't help myself." Sam took another bite licking her lips with a bit of syrup in the corner of her mouth.

Jason took the opportunity to help clean her up and indulge in his other craving at the same time. Jason leaned over and took his thumb to catch the drip of syrup and slowly gliding it along her lower lip then pulling it to his own mouth with the tip of his tongue dipping at the remaining syrup and plunging it into his mouth letting out a soft moan. "I can see why you are so drawn to it."

Sam sat stunned at Jason's forwardness and enthralled at the same time she wasn't sure what she wanted more to finish the delicious pancakes or the full meal sitting beside her. "It's quite filling and yet I can't get enough" was all she could utter in the moment. Sam watched as Jason came closer to her and was mere inches from crashing his lips to hers and her phone buzzed.

Jason fought the urge to throw her phone across the room and climb on top of her and fill her with all of him. After the second buzz, he sighed "You should probably get that."

Sam set down her plate and sat a bit more firmly on the couch trying to regain some composure. "Hey Lucky!"

Lucky said "Good Morning beautiful! How did you sleep?"

"Hey handsome. Yes, I slept fine and before you ask I'm actually eating breakfast right now. Jason was kind enough to bring me some coffee and food from Kelly's."

"Oh, Jason is there? Sorry if I'm interrupting I just wanted to check in and make sure you settled in alright and you were doing okay." Lucky still felt a bit protective over Sam as they had only broken up the day prior and it was going to take some time adjust, but he knew it wasn't his place to tell Sam who she should or shouldn't be spending time with, well as long as the mob enforcer knew if he hurt her again he would have hell to pay.

"Don't be silly and I appreciate you checking on me I wouldn't expect anything less I mean how could you resist? So, did you have any luck on the note?" Sam knew it would take some time to feel things out with this new dynamic between her and Lucky and if Jason wanted a place back in her life he was going to need to come to terms with Lucky being in it as well, as her friend.

Lucky had hoped he would have something new to report to Sam, but unfortunately nothing had popped up aside from Elizabeth's finger prints on the lighter and he figured now was probably not the best time to confront her and he really didn't want to put any more pressure on his friendship with Sam. "Sorry no leads yet and I figured we needed to give it a little time to let things die down a bit before launching a full investigation into Elizabeth's involvement with this letter from Jerry. Plus, she is juggling the boys and navigating the aftermath of the trauma they went through. I'm actually going to check up on the boys today and I will make sure to give them both an extra kiss and hug from Sam."

"I totally understand and any help you can provide I deeply appreciate, you've been an incredible friend and I can't thank you enough for being there for me through this craziness." Sam knew that Jason was listening to every word and she hoped he would pick up on the last part to know that she and Lucky were no longer romantically involved. Not that she was thinking her and Jason would resume anything, but there were definitely some sparks going on and if there was even a remote possibility of anything happening she wanted it all out in the open and ensure that there were no loose ends of previous relationships lingering on her part. Now his well that was a whole other story in itself.

"Thanks again for checking on me and I'll be in touch Lucky, have fun with the boys." Sam hung up the phone and looked toward Jason seeing a mixture of feelings in his eyes. She didn't know exactly how to address it, but a change in topic was probably the best idea.

"Sorry about that, obviously Lucky was concerned about me being by myself last night after all the crazy drama of Jerry and the Russians. I didn't mean to be rude and chat away on the phone after you were kind enough to bring me some liquid sunshine and a wonderful breakfast."

Jason sensed a shift in the energy and it was not beyond him that Sam had indicated Lucky was her friend, now if that meant with benefits or not that was unclear. Regardless Sam was dropping some subtle hints to him and this time around he wasn't going to be dense about it, in fact he was going to use that information to his advantage and get the upper hand.

"Sam you shouldn't have been alone your first night out of the hospital and had I known I would have been here sooner. Now before you start spouting off about being a fiercely independent woman who can take care of herself I wholeheartedly agree, but that doesn't mean that you can't accept help or ask for it when you need it. You've been through hell and back and even through the threat of the Russians have been eliminated that doesn't address the even bigger risk that is Jerry and his continuing preoccupation with you." Jason placed his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb along the inside of her wrist trying to soothe her and hopefully let her know that he was coming from a place of concern.

"Thank you Jason" was all she decided to say because she was done trying to posture and have some false sense of bravado to him. This man that sat before her had seen her through her darkest days and though his words shattered her heart he also had the power to heal it as well.

"What no arguments?" Jason was a little taken back that Sam was so calm and receptive and it gave him hope that they just might have a second chance or was it a third or fourth at this point?

"Nope, no arguments here I totally agree that even the strongest of people still need help from time to time and honestly I'm exhausted. Plus, I need to stay in your good graces so you can help me figure out what angle Agent Rainer is trying to work."

Both of them felt more at ease and Jason could sense she was not ready to rekindle the intimate aspect of their former relationship just yet and he was determined to do things different this time. He would give her the space she needed, but he wouldn't hide his feelings or his attraction.

Jason filled Sam in on his own conversation with Agent Rainer and that he was being offered blanket immunity in exchange of bringing in Sonny and how he struggled to reconcile those feelings. Jason hated that he and Sonny had come to such an ugly place, but it was survival of the fittest and luckily it seemed that he had the back-up he needed in Sam when she was ready to rejoin him on this pursuit. Jason told Sam that the feds were looking for a big fish and it was either Sonny or Anthony Zacchara and given the current state of affairs either one taken out of the mix would mean one less headache for Jason.

Sam knew that Jason would have a difficult time bringing down the Zaccharas and deep in his heart he could never turn his back on Sonny. She needed to formulate a plan to infiltrate the Zacchara organization and as soon as she was up and around on her feet again that was just what she had her eyes locked on.


	10. Chapter 10 - Strategy

Will You Be Mine?

Chapter 10 - Strategy

 _Author's Note: I apologize I've gotten a bit of course with the frequency of my update on this story I've had a bit of writer's block and had a few other ideas come up along the way that had my attention elsewhere. I know I've deviated from the original story quite a bit and honestly I'm not quite certain what direction I will take this, but I certainly love Jason having to fight to get back into Sam's life and heart. Lucky will continue to be a major role in Sam's life and this story and as promised I intend on yanking Saint Elizabeth down from her pedestal. Please continue to review as that is what ultimately brings me back to writing. Thank you for all your comments and I hope you like where I take this._

Jerry sat twiddling a pen between his fingers humming a little tune feeling quite happy with himself that he was about to unearth one of the biggest secrets to hit Port Charles in years and the causalities would be epic. Jerry found an odd kinship with Sweet Sam as they had both been the black sheep of their families and loved to operate on the fringe of the law. It had been quite some time that he had a quality advisory in his world and when he came upon Samantha McCall he knew from the start he was going to enjoy this new playmate. He had not planned on finding his heart captive along the way by her mother, but if he thought about it enough he could see that the Universe had brought both Cassadine ladies into his path and he wasn't about to lose the opportunity of some fun along the way.

As much fun as Jerry had toying with Sweet Sam there was a whiney spineless rat that he had set his sights on taking down a few pegs and if it caused some havoc along the way then so be it. Jerry loathed people like her that prided themselves on appearing so noble and pristine, when in fact these vermin was more cunning and ruthless than himself at times. He could never respect someone that played the victim at the expense of those around them and it was high time she be exposed for the Queen B everyone who wasn't caught in her trance saw her to be. He had already started his game by sending the note to Sweet Sam and he knew it would only be a matter of time until she figured out what the naughty nurse had been hiding all this time and oh how sweet her revenge would be when the veil was ripped from her thorny crown.

Meanwhile Sam told Jason that she was going to try and get a job piloting ships for the Zaccharras not knowing if this would work. She had the advantage that she did break-up with Lucky in her favor, but she needed to keep her rekindled friendship with Jason quiet if she truly wanted to earn their trust. Agent Rainer had made it very clear that he had eyes set on Anthony or Sonny and being that she shared a rocky history with Sonny she was far more inclined to feed Anthony to the federal agent.

Sam adjusted herself on the couch and looked at Jason with a serious tone in her voice "Look Jason I'm going to be straight with you if I have any chance of earning the Zaccharra's trust I need to make sure that the people involved in my life will not raise suspicion. I've already got the deck stacked against me with my mother, there is no getting around that and then of course there is my relationship with Lucky and you for that matter. I think it is best if you keep your distance for a while until I figure out a way to get on Anthony's good side or any side that doesn't involve me being strangled or plant food for his rose garden."

Jason scowled at the thought of being cast out of Sam's life if not for the reason of her putting herself at risk again being involved with this operation, but he also sensed that she was suggesting this to keep her guard up around him. "Sam, I understand that you are going to do what you want to do and there is no talking you out of something once you have set your mind to it, but don't you think you've already put your life in danger a little too frequently lately? I mean you are barely out of the hospital and on medication and you are already talking about this next mission, I just think you should give yourself some time to rest and heal."

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? How many times Jason did I beg you to take it easy after a surgery or gunshot wound and you flat out ignored me so now when I know that the people I care about most are in danger of a federal prosecutor you want me to sit it out and bench myself? You are unbelievable! I knew there was something too good to be true with you showing up with coffee and breakfast from Kelly's you were trying to butter me up and I will have you know Mr. Morgan I may love food and coffee, but I will not be deterred."

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him and he couldn't help, but smirk a bit at how cute she looked when she was stubborn. If he wasn't so concerned for her health and safety, he would continue to egg her on a bit just to see how riled up he could get her. Instead he leaned toward her and gently moved that arrant hair that continually fell in her face behind her ear and sighed. "Alright you win, I'm not going to try and argue with you because it is fairly obvious you are damned and determined to do this, but you're not doing it alone and I will have guards watching you. You have your demands and I have mine I almost lost you too many times Sam I'm not willing to take that chance again and if you feel so set on doing this WE are going to work together to make sure you are in as little danger as possible. I mean you wouldn't even be considering this whole thing if it weren't for me. While we're at it you are right I am being a hypocrite because I do remember how many times you asked me to rest and take care of myself and I will admit I should have listened to you then and many other times."

Jason looked down at his fumbling fingers and back up to her eyes slowly he knew if he revealed too much too soon it would scare her off and that was the last thing he wanted. He tried to calm himself and take a more logical stance with her hoping that would somehow appeal to her. "Sam, I'm not asking you to ditch this idea or plan I'm asking you to delay it for a bit at least until you are through with rehabilitation and your medication. I know all too well that an injury of any kind can impair you and you don't have the latitude to gamble with that uncertainly when your life is on the line."

"Jason, while I appreciate the gesture of concern you know I can handle myself and don't you think your guards will be a dead giveaway if not for the Zaccharras, but for the feds as well? If this is going to work WE, yes I said WE, need to make this convincing that I am not associated with you, Lucky or my mother for that matter. You and I both know that Ric and Sonny now have ties with the Zaccharras and if I want to make this work it has to appear that I'm rogue and let's face it it's not like my actions these past few years have been stellar so I could easily convince them that you and I are enemies which means we need to keep up appearances so this kind of thing can't happen if we want to pull this off."

"So what do you have in mind? I mean Lucky obviously knows that I was here this morning so that is kind of blown unless you're thinking about including him on this which I have to say I really don't like that idea." Jason was now folding his arms in front of him waiting for her wheels to stop spinning and her mouth to start rambling a mile a minute.

"Good point" she pointed her finger to his chest and a sparkle came to her eyes. "How you feel about role playing?" she asked him thinking that they could stage some sort of knock down drag out fight at GH, it's not like it hadn't happened before and just because she helped rescue his son certainly didn't mean that all was forgiven or forgotten.

Jason's mind immediately leapt to something dark and sexy when she mentioned role playing and his eyes widened and eyebrows peaked with interest. "Um, what did you have in mind?" he asked in a lingering deep sultry tone.

Sam looked at him as if she had finally chimed into his train of thought and flicked his arm with her hand. "Not that! Good kind of I mean well umm." she trailed off as Jason scooted closer to her leaning in sensing she was now imagining all sorts of playful roles they could do with one another.

Jason saw her chest heaving and her biting in the corner of her lower lip with her teeth and he had to restrain himself from claiming those lush lips. Samantha McCall has this unique sex appeal that took his breath away and made his loins yearn to feel her soft skin and plunge deep inside her to be truly reunited. He shifted his position on the couch with his growing desire for her becoming abundantly apparent by the bulge in his pants aching to escape.

Suddenly Sam felt Jason shift and they stared at one another for what seemed like hours and then she forced herself to break his gaze. What she saw certainly didn't help distract her from the obvious sexual tension in the room when she caught a very clear view of his aroused state of being.

"Sam…" Jason saw her eyes were fixated on his body's state of arousal. She lightly moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and was brought out of her distracted state by shaking her head and blinking her eyes she tried to sip her coffee briskly as if to clear her throat and end this heated exchange.

"Sorry, what I meant was umm that I will undoubtedly need to go to GH pretty frequently for physical therapy and you have family and friends that take up most of the residents there so I was thinking we could stage a huge fight just to reiterate our perceived estranged state of being. Not that I really want to use our past to our advantage I want to run through it to make sure neither one of us is saying something that could inadvertently hurt the other while still selling it to any on-lookers. Actually, you know I already did that with Lucky when we were investigating the counterfeit drugs." Sam put her finger to her head trying to think of a scenario that would be both public and plausible to an audience. She didn't even notice the flinch in Jason at the mention of her relationship with the detective.

Jason wasn't often insecure to his place in her heart he knew that he had hurt her severely and even though it was difficult to admit he saw her genuinely happy with the detective. Being in her apartment the mere mention of his name elicited a surge of jealousy as he slowly looked around trying to keep himself from imagining them "engaged" in all sorts of places and positions, maybe even on this very couch.

Jason tried to hide his fisting balling from her as he desperately wanted to claim her again and prove to her that he was who she was always meant to be with in every way. He took a deep breath and tried to silently count to 10 as the swirl of emotions threatened to overtake any sense of reason or logic.

"I've got it!" she sprang up from her seated position a little with her idea playing out in her mind hoping that Jason and Carly would go along with it. Well she figured that it wouldn't take much for Carly to play a convincing rival role, but it might take some coaxing to get Jason into it.


End file.
